Mechanical Love
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Hinata is disowned and kicked out by her father. She manages to become a mechanic. Naruto is cheated on by his girlfriend and car brakes down. Watch how they deal with their problems and manage their love lifes.
1. Apartment complex

Mechanical Love ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The Rookie 12 has all graduated from high school and went their separate ways. They have all chosen their paths to follow. Well all except Hinata Hyuuga. She was currently sitting in her father's office.<p>

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked shocked.

"What I mean is you are being disowned. You are no longer my daughter and you have until 6:30 pm to pack your stuff and get out" Hiashi said calmly.

She couldn't believe it. Her own father disowned her and on top of that he was kicking her out the house. All because she wasn't like her cousin Neji. She doesn't blame Neji though. He couldn't help being the way he is. He walked out her father's office and into her room. She stuffed her stuff into a duffle bag. She had some money saved up in her dresser and took it with her.

"I'm so sorry Hinata"

Hinata turned around and saw Neji. He was leaning against the doorway. He looked very sad.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Anyways good luck with the company Neji-Kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Here, take this. You'll need it" Neji said handing her money.

It was about 2 thousand dollars in cash.

"Neji I can't" Hinata said handing it back.

"Yes you can. You'll need it" Neji said putting it in her hands.

Hinata knew there was no point in arguing with him so she put it in her pocket.

"Thank you Neji-kun" Hinata said hugging him.

"You're welcome" Neji said hugging her back.

"Goodbye" Hinata said leaving.

Neji watched Hinata left the house and towards the bus stop with no clue what she was going to do. While waiting for the bus, she noticed a newspaper that had listing foe vacant apartments within her price range. The gods were smiling down on her today then the bus came. She got up and on the bus. She sat close to the driver. The bus drove all the way to downtown. Hinata got off and started looking for the apartment complex. It took her almost an hour to find it. She knocked on the landlord's door. The door was opened by an old man with gray hair and a pipe in his mouth. **[A/N: In this story, the 3****rd**** Hokage is the landlord]**

"Can I help you, young lady?"

"Yes, do you have any vacant apartments?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yes I do. Come in" He said smiling.

Hinata walked in. She sat in a chair by the desk. The old man sat behind the desk.

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I'm the landlord and you are?" Hiruzen asked smiling.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

"Why are you looking for an apartment? Especially in this neighborhood?" Hiruzen asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was disowned by my father and he kicked me out. I don't have anywhere else to live" Hinata said looking down at her hands.

"Alright but I'll have to charge you $175 a month" Hiruzen said smiling.

"Thank you so much" Hinata said excitedly.

"The apartment is #24 and here's the key" Hiruzen said handing her the key.

Hinata took the key and walked out. She walked up the stairs. It was the third door on the right. She walked in and it was a decent sized one bedroom apartment. It had a bathroom, a small kitchen, a living room with couch and a TV. In the bedroom, there was queen-sized bed, a dresser with an alarm clock, a mirror and a closet. Hinata unpacked her stuff in the dresser and closet. She puts her pictures she had on the dresser. They were of her friends, Neji and Hanabi, her mother and one of Naruto. He is currently dating Sakura Haruno. She couldn't tell him how she felt and she regrets it every day. Hinata lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I need to get a job soon" Hinata said falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Hinata woke up and realized that she fell asleep in her clothes. She changed into a white t-shirt and some baggy jeans. She had to buy some groceries. She grabbed her keys and some money. She locked the door before she left. She took the bus to the store. It was a 15 minute ride. Hinata walks into the store. She grabs some bread, milk, eggs, cereal, water and some strawberries. She went to pay for her things.

"That'll be $45.68" the casher said bagging the food.

Hinata pulls out a 50 dollar bill.

"Here are your things and your change" the casher handing her the stuff.

"Thank you" Hinata said smiling.

Hinata walked out the store and towards the bus stop. The bus wasn't here yet so Hinata sat on the bench. 3 wannabe thugs came and surrounded her. One had shaggy, brown hair with brown eyes, another one had a black trench coat that went down to knees with Terminator glasses and the last one had a due rag on his head. The aura around them spelled trouble and there was a big, red sign over their heads that 'Danger! Danger!' Only a complete idiot can't see the sign.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Shaggy asked smiling.

"C-can you leave m-me a-alone?" Hinata asked afraid.

"We can't leave a pretty girl like you alone" Terminator said playing with her hair.

Hinata was really afraid. She was wishing someone would help her.

"Hey baby, are these guys bothering you?" Someone asked.

Hinata looked and it was Sai. Hinata was happy and shocked to see him here.

"Who are you? We're busy" Due rag guy said frowning.

"You better leave now before I get angry" Sai said glaring at them.

Sai's emotionless glare sent chills down their spines and sent them running. One of them pees his pants.

"What are you doing here, Sai?" Hinata asked confused.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow.

"I live out here"

"Why here of all places?" Sai asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it was the only place I can afford. Why are you here?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"I live out here" Sai said smiling.

"Really?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Need a ride?"

"I would like that" Hinata said following him.

They walked towards his car. It was a small car. They drove to Hinata's apartment complex.

"This is where you live?" Sai asked curious.

"Yes #24" Hinata said getting out.

"Cool, I live here too" Sai said getting out.

"Really where?" Hinata asked as they walked up the stairs.

"#22" Sai said helping with her groceries.

They walked into Hinata's apartment. Hinata puts the food away.

"Thank you Sai" Hinata said smiling.

"Welcome, I'll see you tomorrow" Sai said leaving.

* * *

><p>End of ch.1<p> 


	2. Enter Naruto

Mechanical Love ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki, he is a 19 year old blond haired, six-foot-two tall kid with three whisker marks on each cheek. He is going to college to become a guitar playing music producer. He wants like his father: Minato Namikaze. Why doesn't he have his father's last name? That's because his father had a lot of haters and wanted him died. So he took his mother's maiden name. His father is currently dead because of a stray bullet in a shoot out 9 years ago. Now it's just him, his mother and his brother Kyuubi. His brother is 21 years old with short, red hair, tan skin, green eyes and he stood at six-foot-four.<p>

Kyuubi was very smart and cool but super lazy. He could any job he wanted but chose not to. Naruto loved his big brother but he is a bigger idiot then he is. Kyuubi is living at home with their mother. Naruto lives in an apartment with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno and he's madly in love with her. **[A/N: In my opinion, I think Sakura is a skank]** He is currently being chewed out by her. She's pissed off at him because she didn't compliment her on her outfit. She was wearing a pink tank-top that said 'I know I'm beautiful' on the front, tight black shorts and pink, 3-inch high-heels.

"Sakura-chan, how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I don't care if you are sorry. You should have complimented my outfit and we wouldn't be having this conversion" Sakura said angrily.

"I'm sorry babe, it won't happen again. Please forgive me" Naruto said pouting.

"Ok but don't do it again" Sakura said kissing him on the lips.

"Ok" Naruto said smiling.

"I'll call you later" Sakura said leaving.

"Wow you are whipped"

Naruto turned around and saw his brother Kyuubi.

"I'm not whipped and how did you get in here?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I got in here when you was at school and was hiding in the closet. You are whipped and I don't know why you're with that gold-digger" Kyuubi said shaking his head.

"Sakura-chan isn't a gold-digger" Naruto said frowning.

"She's not a gold-digger"

"Thank you" Naruto said sighing.

"She's a gold-digging skank" Kyuubi said smirking.

"That tears it" Naruto said lunging at him.

They threw punches at each other. They wrestle each other to the ground. The other tried to the advantage over the other. They continued to punch and kick each other. Their mother walked into the apartment and pulled them apart.

"Do I even want to know?" Kushina asked frowning.

"Kyuubi called Sakura-chan a gold-digging skank" Naruto said angrily.

"Kyuubi, I know you don't like Sakura-san but you can't disrespect her" Kushina said frowning.

"Yes mother" Kyuubi said sighing.

"I gotta go. I have work" Naruto said leaving.

"What do you think of her?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think she's a gold-digging hoe" Kushina said walking into the kitchen.

"You can disrespect her but I can't" Kyuubi said following her.

"Yes" Kushina said washing some dishes.

"I'm confused" Kyuubi said shaking his head.

"It's okay, honey" Kushina said smiling.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's job<p>

Naruto works part-time at a ramen shop two blocks down from his apartment. He working there because he wanted to work for his own money and it looks good on a resume. He works at the Akimichi Ramen Shop. His friend Choji got him the job and was the cook's son. Choji planned on taking over when his father will past down the secret recipe for the special beef ramen. It's a family recipe passed from generations and it's really good. Naruto works as a bus boy. He cleans tables, stales, dishes. It's hard but he wasn't complaining and it pays well and the tips are good.

"Hey Naruto, Can you clean table 8?" Choji asked from the kitchen.

"I got it" Naruto said cleaning the table and taking the dishes to the kitchen.

Naruto started cleaning the dishes.

"Hey Choji" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey Naruto, how's the wife?" Choji asked teasing.

"She was yelling at me because I didn't compliment her outfit" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Seriously Naruto, you need a new girlfriend" Choji said working on a pot of ramen.

"I love Sakura-chan and she loves me" Naruto said smiling.

"Oh here comes Sasuke Uchiha at 12 o'clock" Choji said looking out the window.

Naruto looked out the window. It was him. The most popular guy in high school. He is cold-hearted, rude, stuck up and very rich. All the girls and some of the guy had crush on him including Sakura in school. Naruto, Choji, Lee and Kiba thought that he was gay because he ignored all the fan-girls' advances at him. No guy can ignore all those girls and be straight.

"What is he doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"I don't know" Choji said getting back to work.

Naruto got back to work too. Choji was pouring beef ramen into bowls and gave them to the waiter. Choji looked up and saw Sakura walking in. He was about to tell Naruto that she was here but what he saw shocking. She was talking to Sasuke with goo-goo eyes. He slipped out the kitchen and hide behind a wall where he could hear their conversion.

"How are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked smiling.

"I thought I might get something to eat. What about you?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Same as you, Are you dating anyone?" Sakura asked blushing.

"No one at the moment. Are you?"

"I am but I'll dump him for you. I don't love, I was just using him as rebound" Sakura said blushing.

"When you dump him, give me a call" Sasuke said writing down his number down on a piece of paper.

Sakura put the paper in her purse. Sasuke got up and left along with Sakura. Choji knew Sakura was no good for Naruto. He ran back in the kitchen.

"Naruto…Sakura" Choji said in between gasps.

"Choji sit down. You know that you not suppose to be doing crazy or your asthma will get worse" Naruto said getting him some water.

Choji has severe asthma and anything too physical will activate it. He was trying to get his breath. Naruto gave him the water and he drank it.

"Thanks Naruto" Choji said smiling.

"Welcome now what was you going to tell me?" Naruto asked curious.

"It was Sakura. She came in and starting flirting with Sasuke" Choji said frowning.

"No, she wouldn't do that" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Naruto, I saw it with y own eyes" Choji said trying to convince his friend. Naruto looked out the window.

Sasuke was gone and Sakura wasn't there.

"Sasuke left and I don't see Sakura anywhere" Naruto said not convinced.

"She did and Sasuke flirted back at her" Choji said frowning.

"Sasuke has been interesting in Sakura since elementary school so why now?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I don't know but it's true"

Naruto looked at his clock and his shift is over.

"Whatever I'll see you tomorrow Choji" Naruto said leaving.

Choji shook his head. "_I hope he sees the light soon_"

He walked out the shop and starts walking home. He couldn't believe that Sakura do that. She loves him, not Sasuke. Why couldn't people understand that? He tried to get his mind off the subject. He continued walking until he bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry" Naruto said apologizing.

"It was my fault" The women said apologizing also.

Naruto knew that voice. He looked and it was Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging him.

Naruto was caught off guard. Hinata was exactly hugging him; usually she would faint when he hugged her. It was a little weird but a good weird. She smelled the same as always: Lavender.

"I can't believe it. It's good to see you" Naruto said smiling.

"I-it's good to see you too" Hinata said blushing.

"Same old Hinata. What have you been up to?" Naruto asked curious.

"I moved out my father's house and enjoying my freedom" Hinata said smiling.

"That's great" Naruto said smiling.

"Yea and Sai lives next door"

"Cool someone you know lives close by" Naruto said grinning.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"I just got off of work and about to go home"

"You're a music producer already?"Hinata asked surprised.

"No yet. I'm working at a ramen shop part-time while I'm going to school" Naruto said smiling.

"Oh do you like it?"

"Yea it's cool and I'm working with Choji" Naruto said smiling.

"That's good and it's was good seeing you Naruto-kun" Hinata said leaving.

"You too" Naruto said waving.

He heads towards home.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 2<p> 


	3. That cheating ass whore

Mechanical Love ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: I edit this chapter because i think it could better. Thanks to Lord Anubis Judge of the dead**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Time: 9 year earlier <em>

_10 year old Hinata was playing in the front yard. She was bouncing her ball against the fence. She could hear the noise her uncle was making from fixing a car. He was a very good mechanic. Hinata put her ball down and walked towards the car. She looked over the side of the hood. She watched her uncle. Hizashi looked out the corner of his eye and saw Hinata watching him. _

_"Hello Hinata-chan, why are you staring at me?" Hizashi asked smiling._

_ "Do you need help?" Hinata asked curious._

_"No I almost done" _

_ "Oh ok" Hinata said walking away sadly. _

_It broke his heart to see her so sad. _

_"But I could always use a little helper" Hizashi said smiling. _

_Hinata turned around and ran back to the car. _

_"What can I do?" Hinata asked excitedly._

_ "Hand me that wrench" Hizashi said pointing at the ground._

_ She grabbed it and gives it to him. Hizashi tighten something in the hood._

_ "That should do it. I have a few projects coming up and I could use a helper" Hizashi said smiling. _

_"I want help" Hinata said jumping up and down. _

_"Alright" Hizashi said picking her up in his arms._

_ A few months later _

_Hinata felt like her world was falling around and she was powerless to stop. She was at her uncle's funeral. He got into a fight with a drunken guy and the guy had gun. He had fired on her uncle and guy left and was nowhere to be found. _

_"Hinata, death is a part of life and cry about it" Hiashi said emotionless. _

_"__I know but w-we're g-going to enter a c-car show n-next w-week" Hinata said with tear running down her cheeks. _

_"What the hell is so important about those stupid cars? Grow up" Hiashi said angrily._

_ Neji hugged her as she cried. The past year was her most precious moments of her life and someone took them from her._

_ End of Flashback _

Hinata woke up, staring at her wall. She had tears running down her face. She wiped them away but they kept coming out. Hinata missed her uncle terribly. At this moment, she truly felt alone. She tried to go back to sleep but to no avail.

* * *

><p>With Naruto Naruto finally got home to his apartment. He was living in it with Sakura because she had nowhere else to stay. He offered and she happily agreed to stay. <strong>[AN: I think that Sakura is a gold-digging hoe] **They've been living together for about 6 months. Naruto has to go to school the next day so he was going to bed early. He walked in and sat on the couch. He took his shoes off and lay down on the couch.

"Naruto-kun, Is that you?" Sakura asked from the kitchen.

"Yea, on the couch" Naruto said trying to sleep.

"Can we go shopping?" Sakura asked coming into the living room.

"Sakura-chan, not now. I'm really tired" Naruto said sighing.

"Please Naruto-kun, there's a pair of shoe that I must have" Sakura pleaded, sitting on his lap.

"Sakura-chan, seriously I had a very hard day" Naruto said frowning.

"Why?" Sakura asked curious.

"Because Choji kept insisting that he saw you in the shop flirting with Sasuke Uchiha" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

"What? No way, I wouldn't do that. I love you, not him" Sakura said smiling nervously.

"That's what I told him but he doesn't believe me" Naruto said annoyed.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun as long as you believe me that's all that matters" Sakura said kissing him on the lips.

The kiss turned into a make-out session. Sakura slipped her hand into Naruto's pant but Naruto stopped her.

"Sakura stop" Naruto said frowning.

"What? I want to do it" Sakura said frowning.

"But I don't. I have school tomorrow" Naruto said getting up.

This causes Sakura to fall on the couch. She folded her arms and pouted. Naruto walked into his room and closed the door. She really wanted to have sex and she wasn't going to get it from Naruto. Her phone started ringing. She looked at it and Sasuke was on the caller id. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, can you come over?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice.

Sakura shivers at his voice. It made her very horny. **[A/N: What a whore] **

"Why?" Sakura asked blushing.

"Because I miss you and I need you" Sasuke said smirking.

"Ok I'll be there in 20 minutes" Sakura said hanging up.

She grabbed her purse and put her shoes on. She wrote Naruto a not saying that she was at her sister's house babysitting for the night then left for Sasuke's house. It took Sakura 15 minutes to get. She spends the last 5 minutes applying pink lip-gloss and checking her hair. She gets out her red convertible and walked up to the front door and knocks on it. The door opened and behind it was a shirtless Sasuke. Sakura blushed madly. She saw that Sasuke had a six pack and chiseled chest. Sakura subconsciously drooled.

"Sakura, you're drooling" Sasuke said chuckling.

Sakura wiped the drool and blushed even harder.

"Come in" Sasuke said smirking.

She walked in and Sasuke closed the door behind her. He showed her to his bedroom which was up the stairs. It was a typical guy's room. Car posters on the walls, a computer in a corner, a king's size bed against the wall and a window with blacks blinds covering it. It was pretty clean for a guy. Sasuke lay on the bed horizontally and patted the space in front of him. Sakura sat there, blushing.

"Nervous much, Sakura-chan" Sasuke said kissing her neck.

"N-no I-I'm not nervous. W-what m-makes you say t-that?" Sakura asked blushing.

"You're stuttering" Sasuke said smirking.

He started sucking on her neck. Sakura let out a moan. He smirked as he left love mark on her neck.

"Mmmm Sasuke-kun, I want you" Sakura said panting.

**[A/N: I am sorry if I scarred you. I scarred myself writing this. Please forgive me]**

Sakura pushed him onto his back and saw large bulge in Sasuke's pants. She smirked as she kissed down his chest to the helm of his pants. She unzipped his pants and freed Sasuke's harden dick. He hissed at the cold air. He was bigger than she thought but didn't mind. She licked Sasuke's shaft and was rewarded by moan. She swirled her tongue around the tip and licked the slit. Sasuke groan his shaft was in gulped by Sakura's mouth. Sakura lowered mouth inch by inch and trying not to gag on it. When she was at the base of his cock, she bobbed her head up and down. Sasuke moaned as Sakura sped up. She sucked on him, she massages his balls.

"Uh S-Sakura-chan" Sasuke said as he pushed her head further down his shaft.

Sakura went faster and slipped her hand into her shorts. She started fingering herself as sucked Sasuke. Sasuke was reaching his limit and came into Sakura's mouth. Sakura swallowed all of it.

"Hehe you're really are a whore" Sasuke said smirking.

"But I'm your whore" Sakura said smirking.

Sasuke discard his pant and boxer. He was still hard and Sakura stripped and threw her clothes in a corner. She lay on her back and Sasuke spread her leg open. He positions his cock in with her pussy and enters her pussy. He got a barrier and tore it. Sakura winced in pain and she bled a little. The pain lasted for only a second and Sasuke thrusted inside her. Sakura moaned as Sasuke's thrust got faster and she tried to match up her thrusts with his.

"Ah Sasuke-kun harder! Harder!" Sakura moaned as she grabbed her legs around his waist.

He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into her. He continues to pound into her.

"Ah Sasuke, I'm gonna cum"

"Me too" Sasuke said slamming himself in her.

Sakura came first after a few more thrust, Sasuke came. He collapsed on top of her.

"That felt so good" Sakura said in a daze.

Sasuke smirked to himself. They fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Naruto woke up and found that Sakura wasn't there. He found the note that she left and wasn't worried. He fixed himself something eat to. He had to get ready for classes. He had guitar and music appreciation today. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his guitar then walked out the door. He got into his blue Ford truck and drove to Konoha's Visual Arts College. First, he had guitar class with Asuma. He took his seat in the middle row.

There were a few other people in the room but it didn't matter to him. He started practicing; he had gotten better over the past few months. Naruto could play out his feeling with his guitar. The song was slow then it sped up a little. It sounds very happy and calm. Everyone stopped to listen to Naruto's music. It was very welcoming. The music lasted about 3 minutes and everyone applauded for him.

"Good work Naruto" Asuma said impressed.

"Thanks Asuma-sensei" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke walked into the room and he was smiling. Everyone thought that the world was coming to end and was ducking for cover. He never smiled about anything and it was very creepy. He sat in front of Naruto. A guy named Suigetsu sat next to him. He was Sasuke's best friend. It was weird since they were complete opposite.

"Why are you smiling?" Suigetsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had a great night last night" Sasuke said smiling.

"Was she good?" Suigetsu asked smirking.

"Really good. I might actually keep this one" Sasuke said smirking.

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not anymore" Sasuke said smirking.

"She's a virgin?" Suigetsu asked smirking.

"Was a virgin"

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno" Sasuke said tuning his guitar.

Naruto's heart shattered into a million pieces. Choji was right about Sakura. She was cheating on him. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Asuma asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not feeling too good, sensei"

"Ok but come back on Wednesday"

"Ok" Naruto said leaving.

"That was weird"

Sasuke just shrugged.

Naruto got into his truck and cried. He couldn't believe that Sakura would cheat on him. He gave her, his heart and she stomped on it. He cried for almost an hour. He was going to kick her out of the apartment. He drove towards his apartment. When he was about halfway to his apartment, smoke was coming out of the hood. It suddenly broke down on him.

"Damn it, why now?" Naruto said angrily.

Good news, he wasn't in the middle of the street. Bad news, it needed to be repaired. He pushed his truck to a nearby repair shop.

"Excuse me, can someone fix my truck?"

A tall, old man with long spiky hair came out. Naruto knew him.

"Pervy Mechanic!" Naruto yelled surprised.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?"

"My truck broke down" Naruto said pointing at his truck.

Jiraiya popped the hood and took a look at it.

"The transmission needs to be replaced and the engine is overheated" Jiraiya said closing it.

"Can you fix it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yea I'll have one of the guys fix it" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Thanks" Naruto said grinning.

"Yo new kid, this car needs a new transmission and it's overheated"

"Is he good?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"She is" Jiraiya said smirking.

"It's a girl" Naruto said surprised.

"Yup and has real talent with cars" Jiraiya said crossing his arms.

"That's amazing. How did you find her?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Sai recommended her" Jiraiya said.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Time: 2 weeks earlier <em>

_"Hey Jiraiya-sensei, I have someone that could help" Sai said dragging Hinata into the shop. _

_"Sai, I can get a job myself" Hinata said trying to get out of Sai's grip on her hand. _

_"Who's the girl?" Jiraiya asked raising an eyebrow. _

_"Hello Jiraiya-sama" Hinata said bowing._

_ "She's that person was telling you about" Sai said smiling. _

_"This frail, little lady" Jiraiya said with a pervert grin. _

_"Yes and wipe that smile off your face" Sai said frowning._

_ "How good is she?" _

_"She's really good. She fixed my car" Sai said smiling._

_ "Well if you can fix this car then I'll hire you" Jiraiya said pointing at a black. _

_Hinata rolled up her sleeves, grabbed a wrench, and got to work. In about 15 minute's tops, she got the truck to work like new. Jiraiya was super impressed. _

_"You're hired and besides we need a cute face around here: Jiraiya said grinning like a pervert._

_ A fist came crashing down on Jiraiya's head. It caused him to hit the concrete, hard. It was Tsunade, he's girlfriend. She dragged into his office. Hinata looked at Sai. _

_"It happens all the time" Sai said shrugging. _

_E__nd of Flashback_

* * *

><p>Hinata came in a white t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a bandana on her head. She was surprised to see Naruto standing next to her boss.<p>

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked curious.

"What about you?" Naruto asked confused.

"I work here"

She opened the hood to Naruto's truck. She started on taking out the old transmission and putting in a new one. She got a new one and put it in. She put some water so that doesn't overheat.

"That should do it" Hinata said closing the hood. "Wow that's amazing, Hinata-chan. How do you know so much about cars" Naruto said amazed.

"My uncle used to fix car when I was little. I wanted to learn more and he taught me" Hinata said smiling.

"Used to?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"He died 9 years ago" Hinata said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know that feels I lost my father when I was small" Naruto said sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Hinata said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok" Naruto said smiling.

"Ok that will be 150 dollars" Jiraiya said holding out his hand.

Naruto dug into his pocket and put the money in Hinata's hand. He smiled and started walked towards his truck. Hinata counted it and it was 250 dollars.

"Naruto-kun, you gave me a hundred dollars more" Hinata said confused.

"I know. Think of it as a generous tip" Naruto said getting into his truck.

"Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said waving.

He waved then drove off. Hinata watched as he drove off. Jiraiya paid for last week and let her go home early since she was finish with all the cars that she had to do. She took the bus home. When she got home, she took a shower and went to bed early. She dreamt about Naruto.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

He walked into his apartment. He looked for any signs of Sakura but there was none. He decided to watch TV until she got there. He watched TV until he started hearing moaning. It was coming from his room. He turned the TV off and walked towards his room. The moaning was getting louder as he got closer to his room. He put his hand on the door and turned the knob. What he saw next was unbelievable. He saw his girlfriend being fucked by Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the hell is going here?" Naruto yelled frowning.

"Naruto-kun, I… Uh Sasuke-kun"

"What does it look like, dobe? I'm fucking my whore" Sasuke said pounding into Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke, fuck me harder" Sakura said playing with her breasts.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" Naruto yelled pointing at the door.

Sasuke pulled out of Sakura and got dressed. Sakura just sat there.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get out of my house and never come back, you whore!" Naruto yelled pointing at the door.

Sakura was shocked. Naruto never called her a whore. She quickly got dressed and ran out the apartment. Naruto grabbed the sheets off his bed and threw them in the garbage. He put new sheets on and played sad music. Naruto was wallowing in self-pity. He couldn't figure out why Sakura would do that to him. He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: ...<strong>

**Nicole: Will you get over it!**

**Naruto: She was my first love. How do you get over that?**

**Nicole: Easy. PAYBACK IS A FUCKING BITCH! -grins evilly-**

**Naruto**: **I don't care how you do but just do it**

**Nicole: I'm going to fuck somebody sky high. Later**

End of ch. 3


	4. Neji's visit and Payback is a beeyotch

Mechanical Love ch. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own what happens in this story**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and Hinata had the day off. It's been almost 6 months since she was disowned and she was glad that her father disowned her. She was getting more confident and she liked living on her own. She had a great job and it was something she enjoyed doing. She had Sai who had been looking after her since she moved there. Life was good then she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and it was Neji. He was wearing a gray business suit.<p>

"Neji-kun!" Hinata said hugging him.

"Good to see you too" Neji said hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked smiling.

"A man can't just show up and visit his cousin for no reason" Neji said smirking.

"Well no but how did you find me?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Private Investigators" Neji said bluntly.

"Well come in" Hinata said smiling.

Neji walked in and looked around the place. He sat on the couch.

"What have you been up to?" Neji asked curious.

"I've working lately and I'm very close of getting a car" Hinata said sitting next to him.

"Work where?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"At a mechanic's shop" Hinata said not looking him in the eyes.

"Why there of all places?" Neji asked surprised.

"I like working there and Sai recommended me there"

"Sai? The one that went to our school?" Neji asked surprised.

"Yea, he lives next door"

The door opened and it was Sai with a bag of groceries.

"Hinata-chan, I got the stuff you wanted" Sai said setting the bag in the kitchen.

"Sai, why are you here?" Neji asked frowning.

"Hinata asked me to get her some things from the store" Sai said bluntly.

"Thank you Sai-kun. Neji be nice" Hinata said putting the groceries.

Neji glared at Sai but he wasn't fazed by it. They stood there, staring at each other.

"What do you do for a living?" Neji asked curious.

"I work as a mechanic with Hinata" Sai said smiling.

"Why did you recommend her as a mechanic?" Neji asked frowning.

"Because she's good and she enjoys doing it" Sai said folding his arms.

"What are you two talking about?" Hinata asked coming back in the room.

"Not much" Neji said crossing his arms.

"Well I gotta go Hinata-chan" Sai said leaving.

"Ok tell Akira that I said hi" Hinata said smiling.

"Who's Akira?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sai's baby mama" Hinata said bluntly.

"Oh" Neji said sounding relieved.

"Why do you sound relieved?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh no reason. I gotta go but I'll come back to visit" Neji said hugging her.

"Ok but bring Hanabi with you" Hinata said smiling.

"I will" Neji said leaving.

* * *

><p>At the Hyuuga Mansion<p>

Neji walked into the conference room. He had a meeting with his uncle about something. He sat at the end of the table. His uncle was sitting at the other end and he didn't look pleased.

"Where were you? You were suppose to be here 10 minutes again" Hiashi said frowning.

"Sorry uncle, I was visiting a friend and lost track of time" Neji said impassive.

"What friend?" Hiashi asked intrigued.

"It's irrelevant uncle. What do you want to talk about?" Neji asked crossing his arms.

"You know as well that I can't run this company forever so I'm naming you as heir t the company. Do you accept?" Hiashi asked smiling.

Before I accept the offer, I have a few conditions" Neji said serious.

"What are your conditions?" Hiashi asked curious.

"1: I work on my terms, 2: You cannot interfere with my decisions on the company and 3: Don't infer with my personal life" Neji said glaring at Hiashi.

Hiashi smirked at his nephew. He learned well. First thing in business: Make your demands.

"Ok that seems responsible" Hiashi said smiling.

"Sign this contract saying that you agree to them" Neji said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Why?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"So that I'll have your word on paper" Neji said handing him a pen.

Another thing in business: Get all agreements on paper. Hiashi signed the paper and handed it back to Neji.

"Thank you uncle" Neji said putting the paper in his jacket pocket.

Neji left out the room.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

He was still trying to get over Sakura. He was mess: He been crying, not eating at all, and been skipping class. He was currently lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door.

"Naruto let me in" Kyuubi said pounding on the door.

Naruto just lay there. He didn't want to be bothered with anyone.

"Come on Naruto. She's not worth it" Kyuubi said frowning. No answer.

"If you don't open the door, I'll kick it in" Kyuubi said getting angry.

No answer.

"Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked and saw Hinata.

"Hinata, great timing. Maybe you can talk some sense into my brother" Kyuubi said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

Kyuubi told her what happen over the last few days.

"That good for nothing slut" Hinata said angrily.

"Hinata, I didn't know you had just a potty mouth" Kyuubi said chuckling.

Hinata couldn't believe that she just cussed. She was embarrassed. She knocked on the door.

"Naruto-kun, please open the door"

No answer.

"Please Naruto-kun, talk to me" Hinata pleaded.

She heard footstep coming towards the door. The door opened to show a puffy-eyed Naruto. Her heart hurt to see him in such pain. Kyuubi managed to disappear from sight. **[A/N: Houdini magic]** Naruto let her in the apartment. Hinata sat on the couch and he sat next to her. Naruto just stared at the ground. Hinata didn't know what to tell him. She did the only thing she could do: Hold him. She pulled him into her. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and he cried. Hinata whispered comforting words to him as he cried into her shoulder. She cried with him. The tear fest lasted for about an hour or so. They had managed to fall asleep on the couch. Hinata was lying on her back with Naruto wrapped in her arms. They looked so peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: This is a warning to the reader reading this. I am about do something that is not for children who cannot handle this. So I advise you to skip this part and go on with this chapter. Thank you] **

* * *

><p>Sakura had moved out of Naruto's apartment. She moved in with Sasuke. She didn't mind living with Sasuke at all. She was currently lying on Sasuke's bed, waiting for him to come back from the gym. She was ready their "us" time. The front door opened and it was closed. Sakura heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door of Sasuke's room was opened. Sakura's face drop as she saw who it was. It was Kabuto and Kidomaru. They were friend of Sasuke's and were in Sasuke's piano class. Kidomaru was a tan guy with bug-like eyes and a short ponytail. Kabuto was pale and wore glasses.<p>

"Kabuto, Kidomaru. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked covering herself up.

"Hehe Sasuke told us to keep you company until he got back. Good thing too right, Kabuto?" Kidomaru asked chuckling.

"Yea for us" Kabuto said smirking.

They started walking towards Sakura. She was getting scared.

"Don't worry babe. We'll take good care of you" Kidomaru whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sakura shuddered. Kabuto removed the bed sheets while Kidomaru ripped Sakura's underwear off. Kidomaru crushed his lips on Sakura's lips as Kabuto started undressing. Sakura tried to fight Kidomaru but it wasn't working.

"Hehehe I liked them feisty" Kidomaru said grinning.

He tied Sakura's hands to the bedpost with handcuffs. Kabuto spread Sakura's legs and lined hid dick with her pussy. He forced himself all the way inside her. Sakura screamed in pain. He pounded his shaft into Sakura. Kidomaru was quickly undressed and shove his cock into Sakura's mouth.

"Uh this is awesome" Kabuto said putting Sakura's legs over his shoulders.

"This is a grade A whore" Kidomaru said pushing Sakura's head further down his cock.

Sakura was getting this. She was enjoying it. Kidomaru came into Sakura' mouth as Kabuto came. Kidomaru untied Sakura.

"Let's go Kabuto" Kidomaru said getting dressed. Kabuto also got dressed.

They left the house and Sakura cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto woke up and saw that Hinata was under him. He started freaking out, trying figure out happen. Did they have sex? No, their clothes are still on. It came back to him. Hinata was holding him while he cried. She was crying with him. He looked at Hinata. She was so innocent when she sleeps. She was innocent when she was wake but she seems like an angel when she slept. Naruto bushed a stain of hair out of her face. He smiled. He got a blanket to cover her. He decided to let her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: To tell the record show that I have no shame nor do I feel guilty for what happen<strong>

**Sakura: You let them rape me**

**Nicole: If I remember correctly, you were enjoying it so it doesn't count as rape.**

**Kyuubi: Oooo she got you there**

**Sakura: When and hoe get you get here?**

**Kyuubi: Just now and I used the front door**

**Nicole: See ya  
><strong>

End of ch. 4


	5. Stand & Deliver

Mechanical Love ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up and realized that she asleep. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her apartment. Naruto had walked in with two cups of instant ramen. He had one of them to her. "Thank you Hinata" Naruto said looking at the ramen.<p>

"Why are you thanking me?" Hinata asked curious.

"Because I've been feeling down lately and I really needed a friend" Naruto said smiling a little.

"Well I'm here if you need me and if you just want to talk" Hinata said smiling.

"Thank you. Can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Sure"

"Why were you crying when you were holding me?" Naruto asked curious.

Hinata blushed. She couldn't believe she cried in front of Naruto like that.

"Well I… it hurt me that you hurting so hurt and I tried crying too" Hinata said avoiding eye contact.

"You're a good friend. Ok enough of the pity party. Let's do something fun" Naruto said smiling.

"Like what?" Hinata asked curious.

Naruto thought about it then came up with an idea.

"How about we watch a movie?"

"Ok what should we watch?"

Naruto looked through his movie collection. There was a huge pile of movies by the TV. The pile manages to fall on top of him. Naruto resurfaces with a bump on his head but with a movie in his head.

"Found it" Naruto said pumping the movie into the air.

"Found what?" Hinata asked curious.

"Stand and Deliver" Naruto said smiling.

**[A/N: If you haven't seen that then you suck]**

"What's that?" Hinata asked smiling.

"You haven't seen Stand and Deliver?" Naruto asked surprised.

Hinata shook her head.

"It's one of the best movies of all time" Naruto said putting it in the DVD player.

"It's that good?"

"Yes" Naruto said sitting next to her.

They watched the movie. The movie was about an hour and forty minutes long.

"Wow that was really good" Hinata said smiling.

"I told you" Naruto said grinning.

"I should be getting home" Hinata said getting up.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Naruto asked curious.

"No that's ok I'll take the bus" Hinata said smiling.

"No I insist that I'll drive you besides its dark" Naruto said getting up.

"No that's ok Naruto-kun. I want to be a burden to you" Hinata said protesting.

"You're say that Hinata-chan. You're never a burden" Naruto said frowning.

"I'm sorry" Hinata said looking down.

"Don't be sorry anyways let's go" Naruto said grabbing his keys.

Hinata and Naruto walked to Naruto's truck. They drove to Hinata's apartment.

"This is where you live?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yea"

"Never thought you would be living in the hood"

"I know but it feels like home. Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said getting out the truck.

"Bye Hinata-chan" Naruto said as he watched her go into her apartment.

He drove back home. During the drive, he kept thinking of Hinata. The one thing that kept entering his head was her smile. She did have a nice smile and he wanted to see more of it. He got out of his truck and into his apartment. He walked and saw that Kyuubi was there on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked frowning.

"A better question is what were you and Hinata doing when I left?" Kyuubi asked smirking.

"We just watch movie" Naruto said walking into the kitchen.

"Is that all?" Kyuubi asked not convinced.

"Yes" Naruto said grabbing a water bottle.

"For what it's worth, I think you and Hinata make a way better couple" Kyuubi said leaving.

Naruto set the bottle down on the counter. He smirked inwardly.

"_Maybe_"

* * *

><p>End of ch. 5<p> 


	6. 1800Choke Dat Hoe

Mechanical Love ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Over the past week or so, Naruto and Hinata has become very close friend. They learned all the minor and major stuff that have happened over the years. They trust each other with the other's secrets. Naruto has been a free man. Free of all the constant whining and bitching. He is free to do what he wants and where he wanted. Someone knocked on the door.<p>

"It's opened" Naruto said from the couch.

The door opened and it was his mother.

"Doing homework?" Kushina asked sitting next to him.

"Yea for guitar class" Naruto said writing on a notebook.

"How's Hinata?" Kushina asked smirking.

"She's fine"

"So you think she's hot" Kushina said smirking.

"Yea…what the heck?" Naruto said frowning.

"You do like her" Kushina said squealing.

"Mom, it's not like that!" Naruto said blushing.

"Who likes who?" Kyuubi asked walking in.

"Don't you knock?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Sorry…knock, knock. Anyone home?" Kyuubi asked knocking on Naruto's head.

"Ha ha that was so funny, I forgot how to laugh" Naruto said sarcastically.

"He likes Hinata" Kushina said teasing.

"Oh I knew that" Kyuubi said not surprised.

"I don't like her that way. She's one of my best friends" Naruto said frowning.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Kyuubi asked crossing his arms.

"You two. Even if I did, I doubt she feels the same" Naruto said working on his homework.

Kyuubi and Kushina looked at each other. Kyuubi mouthed 'Your son'. Kushina mouthed 'Your brother'.

"She's a sweet girl and you don't know if she doesn't like you that way" Kushina said smiling.

"I guess" Naruto said sighing.

"I have to go" Kushina said leaving.

"Bro remember if you need help with that bitch Sakura. My number is 1-800-Choke Dat Hoe" Kyuubi said ghetto.

Naruto laughed and shook his head. Kyuubi left out the door. Naruto got back to work than someone knock on the door. He got up and opened the door. It was Hinata.

"Hey Hina-chan" Naruto said hugging her.

"Hi Naru-kun" Hinata said hugging back.

"Come in. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as she walked in.

"Did you forget that we were suppose to go to the movies today?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Awww man, I totally forgot. I have a lot of homework to do" Naruto said smacking himself on the forehead.

"It's ok Naru-kun. We'll go next time" Hinata said leaving.

Naruto grabbed her waist.

"I made a promise to you and we're going beside my homework isn't due until Wednesday" Naruto said smiling.

"I don't want to force you to go"

"You're not forcing me to do any I don't want to do. Let's go" Naruto said as they walked out the apartment.

Naruto drove them to the movie theater. He brought some popcorn for them to share. They went to see Fast Five in 3-D. It was awesome. **[A/N: I recommend this movie to anyone who love action movies]**

"Did you see that explosion?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I loved the cars" Hinata said giggling.

They went on and on about the movie. Hinata thought about getting the movie on DVD. They drove back to Hinata's apartment. Naruto walked her up to her door.

"I had a really good time Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"I did too. We should do it more often" Naruto said grinning.

"Yea well good night" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

She retreated into her apartment. Naruto touched his cheek then he smiled to himself. He drove to his apartment. He was about to go his door when he saw Sakura leaning against his door. He frowned.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked frowning.

"What were you doing with Hinata?" Sakura asked angrily.

"I don't have to answer to you" Naruto sneered.

"Yes you do" Sakura said frowning.

"Like hell I do. Isn't there some corner you should be standing on" Naruto said glaring at her.

"What were you doing with that bitch Hinata" Sakura shouted.

Naruto snapped at that moment. He slammed his fist against the wall an inch above Sakura's head. Sakura was getting scared. Naruto's eyes went from aquamarine to a bloody red color and he stared at her like he was going to kill her.

"Listen here bitch and listen good cause I'm not going to repeat myself. I want nothing to do with you, I'm through with you. If you call Hinata that I will not hesitant to rip you to shards" Naruto said growling.

Sakura was shaking. This was the first time, she was truly afraid of Naruto. She never saw him this angry. Sakura slumped to the floor. Naruto locked the door to his apartment. Sakura ran out the hallway back to Sasuke. **[A/N: Bitch deserve that]** Naruto sighed loudly as his eyes returned back to normal. He swore that he never go through that with Hinata. He didn't want her to see him like that ever. He got to work on his homework or it will pile up on him later.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: What do you think people?<strong>

**Naruto: What was that? I'd never threten someone like that**

**Nicole: You already said it and you can't take it back once you that it**

**Naruto: I'm going to apologze**

**Nicole: -Hits Naruto over the head with frying pan- No one that anyways later people.**

End of ch. 6


	7. Gimme What I Want

Mechanical Love ch. 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Gimme What I Want by Keri Hilson**

* * *

><p>Hinata was working on a truck while listening to her IPod. She was listening to Keri Hilson: Gimme What I want. She started singing parts of the lyrics to it.<p>

Hinata:

This for my ladies who ain't gon' wait 'round for no man  
>I hope these fellas get it, I hope they understand<br>Understand the woman is the boss  
>And if they don't get-get it, tell em'-tell 'em to get lost<br>Where my sexy, sexy fellas wit' that money in the pocket  
>Who can make me-make me holla, keep me screaming' like an opera<br>Yeah, I know you want this body, you like the way I flaunt  
>So boy, don't hesitate, gi-gi-gi-gimme what I want<p>

She swayed to the beat of the song. Naruto walked into the shop. Hinata was dancing while working. She was very graceful and is a very good dancer. He was memorized by her movements. She didn't notice his presence. He got an idea. Hinata closed the hood of the truck. She saw Naruto trying to sneak up on her. She quickly turned around and said Boo! Naruto fell on his butt.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked confused.

"I saw you through the window" Hinata said helping him up.

Ever since the movies, they have been getting closer. Naruto was developing feelings for Hinata. He felt like he could tell her anything and she listens to him. He told her about his break-up with Sakura but she told him that Kyuubi had already told her. Jiraiya came out his office with a bad cough.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you're supposed to be resting" Hinata said frowning.

"I can't rest. I have a business to run." Jiraiya said coughing.

"I told you that I and Sai are doing that until you get better" Hinata said worrying about his health.

"I can't let a couple of kids run this shop" Jiraiya said spitting on the ground.

"Jiraiya-sensei, you need to get better or the shop won't run right" Sai said from under a car.

"Do you want me to call Tsunade-chan and tell her that you're trying to work" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

Jiraiya was sweating bullets now. He knows that Tsunade would kill him if she found out. He was terrified of his wife.

"Y-you wouldn't do t-that to your boss, would you?" Jiraiya asked laughing nervously.

"If you go in your office and rest then I won't do it" Hinata said serious.

Jiraiya ran into his office and lock the door about 5 times. They laughed at Jiraiya.

"Hey Hinata, do you wanna get something to eat?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Sure, I'm going on my lunch break Sai"

"Ok see ya" Sai said working.

Hinata and Naruto walked to a restaurant called Ichiraku. It's a small ramen place and Naruto goes there all the time.

"How have you been?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Good except for the complaints from Jiraiya" Hinata said smiling.

"Hehe you guys argue like a father and daughter" Naruto said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you guys argue over to fix a car and for awhile I've heard people say that you guys are like father and daughter" Naruto said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess we have that kind of relationship" Hinata said smirking.

They arrived at Ichiraku. Naruto opened the door for Hinata and they walked in. They sat in a booth.

"Naruto, Hinata, how are you two?" Ayame asked smiling.

Ayame is the chief/owner's daughter and she works there.

"Good Ayame-chan" Hinata said smiling.

"That's good. What can I get you?" Ayame asked pulling out a notepad.

"I'll have a pork ramen and a coke"

"I'll have the miso and a coke too" Naruto said smiling.

"Ok 1 pork ramen, 1 miso ramen, and 2 cokes. I'll be back with your order" Ayame said walking away.

"Hinata-chan, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked nervously.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

Ayame came back with their order.

"I like you a lot and I know you probably feel the same way but I want you know that" Naruto said looking down.

"Naruto-kun, I love you and I'm glad that you feel the same way" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto looked up and smiled. He didn't get shot down.

"So does that make a couple?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yes it does" Hinata said giggling.

"Yay! I got the cutest girlfriend in the world if I do say myself" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

"You're such a dork" Hinata said smiling.

"But I'm your dork" Hinata said shaking her head.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 7<p> 


	8. Hinata's Surprise Party

Mechanical Love ch. 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata have been dating for about 2 week and are madly in love. It's the day after Christmas and tomorrow is Hinata's birthday. Naruto was planning a surprise party for Hinata and was taking care of some last minute details.<p>

"Hey Neji, can you and Hanabi come tomorrow for Hinata's party?" Naruto asked on the phone.

"Yea we'll come and besides Hanabi wants to see Hinata" Neji said smirking.

"Great come to my apartment at 6:30 pm" Naruto said smiling.

"Ok see you later" Neji said hanging up.

"Hinata's going to be so surprised" Naruto said excitedly.

"About what?" Hinata asked walking in.

"Ah! How'd you get in?" Naruto asked shocked.

"The door was unlocked" Hinata said pointing at the door.

"I really gotta remember to lock that door" Naruto said shaking his head.

"I'm going to be surprised about what?" Hinata asked curious.

"By how much I love you" Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

Hinata blushed. She always blushed when he did that.

**Intimacy Level: 1. **

The door opens again and it's Kyuubi.

"Hey bro, sis" Kyuubi said walking towards the kitchen.

"Sis?" Hinata asked confused.

"That's what I'm going to call you when you marry my brother" Kyuubi said chuckling.

They blushed like tomatoes.

"Shut up Kyuubi! Why are you here?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I came to raid your frig" Kyuubi said taking stuff out.

"Why?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because there's none in mine" Kyuubi said making a sand witch.

"Then go buy some, idiot" Naruto said annoyed.

"I have no money" Kyuubi said walking out with a huge sandwich, a bag of Lays' chips, and a soda.

"You would have money if you had a job" Naruto said frowning.

"I don't think so. See ya" Kyuubi said leaving.

Naruto sighs loudly. He loves his brother but he's way too lazy for his own good. Hinata giggles at the display.

"Tch older brothers" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"But you have to love him" Hinata said smiling.

"Yea I guess so" Naruto said smiling.

He hugs her and Hinata lets out a small giggle. Naruto poked her side again. Hinata tried to hold back a giggle.

"Are you ticklish, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked smirking.

"N-no" Hinata said shaking her heads.

He poked her again and she tried no t to laugh. He tickled her everywhere. Hinata laughed uncontrollably.

"Naruto-kun please stop" Hinata said between laughs.

They had managed to fall on the couch and Naruto was on top of her. He stopped and kissed her on the lips. It was a short kiss but it was enough to make Hinata's toes curl. There a knock on the door.

"Damn it" Naruto cursed.

He got up and unlocked the door. It was Sasuke. Naruto growled inwardly.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto asked glaring at him.

"I'm trying to figure out why a hottie like that is dating you" Sasuke said walking in.

He saw that Hinata was sitting on the couch. He licked his lips. Hinata flicked him off. He chuckled.

"Hey babe, what are you doing with this loser? Why don't you ditch him for a real man?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Naruto-kun is real man. He has a real heart and is caring. He doesn't cheat on people and isn't scum. You're just trash Uchiha" Hinata said glaring at him.

"Hehe I like 'em feisty. I'll be back" Sasuke said leaving.

Naruto slammed the door behind him. Damn Uchiha. He had some nerve to come back to his apartment and hit on his girlfriend. If he shows up again, he won't see the light of day.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked a little worried.

"Yea I'm ok but if he comes back, I'll kill him" Naruto said seriously.

"That makes the two of us" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto smiled. He wasn't going to lose Hinata. He was going to hold on tight and never let her. She was special and she was his. They spent the night talking and laughing until Hinata left.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Hinata was sleeping in until someone knocked on the door. She groggily got out of bed and opened the door. It was Sai and Ren. Ren tan skin, short black hair that goes to shoulders, and red eyes. She was very energetic and had happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Hey guys" Hinata said rubbing the sleep out her eyes.

"Happy birthday Hinata" They said in unison.

"Thanks guys, come in" Hinata said smiling.

Ren made Hinata a birthday breakfast. It was pancakes with a happy face on it.

"Thanks guys" Hinata said smiling.

"We have something to ask you" Sai said smiling.

"What's up?" Hinata asked looking up.

"Will you…Will you be the godmother of child?" Ren asked grinning.

"Of course I'll do it" Hinata said excitedly.

"So what are going to do for your birthday?" Sai asked curious.

"I'm going over to Naruto-kun's. He said that he has a surprised for me" Hinata said eating.

Sai and Ren looked at each other and smirked. After they left, Hinata got dressed and got started on her day.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

He had finished decorating his apartment. He had a huge banner saying 'Happy Birthday Hinata-chan' in big bold letters. The guests were slowly arriving. Neji and Hanabi had arrived on time.

"You guys came" Naruto said smiling.

"So you're the blond idiot that my sister talks about" Hanabi said looking Naruto up and down.

"I'm not a blond idiot, you brat!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"I'm not a brat!" Hanabi yelled back.

"You couldn't have fooled me!" Naruto yelled glaring at Hanabi.

"Enough you two" Neji said breaking up the fight.

Everyone was here and was waiting for Hinata to show up. The whole Rookie 12 was here except Sasuke and Sakura for obvious reasons. Ino had showed up with Suigetsu. Apparently they were dating and Suigetsu was pretty cool. He was cracking jokes with Kiba and Choji. There was a knock on the door. Kiba turned the lights off. Everyone hid between something. The door open and Hinata walked in. She turned the lights on.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Hinata" Everyone said smiling.

"Oh my god, you guys scared me" Hinata said smiling.

"Happy birthday Hina-chan" Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

"Was this your idea?" Hinata asked curious.

"Yup" Naruto said grinning.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek.

Hinata hugged Hanabi and Neji. They talked about everything. There was plenty of food, punch and presents. They partied until midnight. Everyone had left except for Hinata and Kyuubi who was passed out on the floor.

"What the heck am I suppose to do with this?" Naruto said poking his brother with his foot.

Kyuubi had latched onto Naruto's leg and started kissing it. Naruto kicked his brother in the gut in order to get his back. Hinata was dying of laughter. "

It's not funny" Naruto said pouting.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but that was funny" Hinata said laughing.

Naruto smiled a little and put his brother on the couch.

"I better get going" Hinata said about to leave.

Naruto had stopped her.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Naruto asked blushing.

"I don't wanna be a burden "Hinata said blushing.

"You wouldn't be a burden besides I want you to stay" Naruto said smiling.

"O-ok" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto gave her a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. They slept together in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: Sorry about not doing into full detail about the party but I tried my best<strong>

End of ch. 8


	9. Death of a loved one

Mechanical Love ch. 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata woke up and realized that she wasn't in her bed or room. She sat in a sitting position. She looked around and remembers that she spent the night at Naruto's house. She noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room and smell bacon. She made up the bed and walked into the living room. Kyuubi was still asleep on the couch and was about to fall off it. Naruto was in the kitchen making bacon.<p>

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Morning beautiful" Naruto said finishing the bacon.

He gives her a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. Kyuubi's nose sniffs the air causing him to fall on his head. He cusses like a sailor. Naruto and Hinata laugh at him.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked sitting on the floor.

"I spent the night" Hinata said biting into the toast.

"Ooooo you guys did the nasty last night" Kyuubi said smirking.

They choked on their food. They were coughing with very red faces.

"What?" They yelled surprised.

"You did 'it' last night" Kyuubi said snickering.

"We didn't do anything last night, you pervert" Naruto said frowning.

"Sure and I'm the sugarplum fairy" Kyuubi said rolling his eyes.

"We don't to prove anything to you" Naruto said eating.

Hinata's phone rang and she picked up. It was Sai.

"Hey Sai, what's up?"

Hinata's face went pale. She was pacing back and forth. Naruto and Kyuubi were very confused.

"I'll be there soon" Hinata said hanging up her phone.

She ran into Naruto's room and quickly changed into her clothes from yesterday. She ran out the room and was about to run out the apartment when Naruto stopped her.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worried.

"I gotta go" Hinata said trying to get out of his grip.

"Hinata please. Tell what's wrong?" Naruto said frowning.

"It's Jiraiya-sensei. He's in the hospital" Hinata said crying.

Naruto hugged her tightly. She cried as Naruto tried to comfort her. Naruto quickly got dressed and drove Hinata to the hospital. They got there in 10 minutes flat. They asked for Jiraiya's room and ran there. When they got in there, Jiraiya looked very pale. He had an IV tube and 2 other tubes in his body. Sai and Ren were already there.

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata asked rushing to his side.

"It's lung cancer" Jiraiya said laughing weakly.

"It's not funny and how did you get lung cancer?" Hinata asked frowning.

"You know how people tell you not to smoke and I didn't listen" Jiraiya said shaking his head.

"How is the shop going to run without you?" Sai asked sadly.

"Tsunade's going to run and I want you two to help her when I'm gone" Jiraiya said smiling.

"Us? Why us?" Sai asked shocked.

"Because you two are like the kids that I never had and I want you to" Jiraiya said smiling weakly.

"Please boss, you can't leave us" Hinata said on the verge of tears.

"Can I ask you guys' one thing?"

"What is it, boss?" Sai asked trying not to cry.

"Do you have any porn on?" Jiraiya asked smirking.

They fell over on the floor anime style. Jiraiya busted out laughing.

"That wasn't funny boss" Sai yelled, trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You two will be great mechanics" Jiraiya said dying.

Hinata cried as Naruto hugged her. Sai didn't even try to wipe his tears. Ren hugged as he cried. Jiraiya's funeral was very sad. His wife Tsunade was trying to be strong but she cried. All his employees showed and they were going to miss their boss. In his will, he left his things to Tsunade, Hinata, and Sai which was a small fortune, a house a piece and a car. Hinata was having a hard time dealing with this. She was remembering the good time that they shared together.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Time<em>

_"No no, that's all wrong" Jiraiya said shaking his head._

_ "What?" Hinata asked as she was working on a black truck. _

_"You're supposed to use a monkey wrench" Jiraiya said picking up the wrench._

_ "No you use a regular wrench" Hinata said frowning. _

_"No you're wrong" Jiraiya said frowning. _

_"If you mess up the truck then that's on you" Hinata said stepping to the side._

_ Jiraiya was tightening a bolt on the hood then the hood busted into flames. Hinata quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flame. When the flames were out, she stared at Jiraiya with a very confused look on her face. Jiraiya shrugged. _

_"Do I need to say it?" Hinata asked shaking her head. _

_"I'll be happy if you didn't" Jiraiya said helping her fix the damage engine. _

_Hinata giggled as the fix the truck. 2 week later, they enter a car contest took home 1__st__ place. They took a picture of them with the first place trophy._

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Hinata had the picture on her dresser. It was a happy time. Hinata missed him already. Someone knocked on the door. Hinata slowly walked towards the door. She opened it and it was Sasuke Uchiha. He was smirking.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: You wouldn't believe what happens next<strong>

**Hinata: Do I kick Sasuke's ass?**

**Nicole: No but he does get what he deserves. -laughs like a crazy person-**

End of ch. 9


	10. The son of a bitch

Mechanical Love ch. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly.**

**Nicole: Hey people, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy. Warning this chapter contains material not suitable for young children. If you ain't 16 and older and can't handle it then you should leave noe and I mean NOW! **

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

Someone knocked on the door. Hinata slowly walked towards the door. She opened it and it was Sasuke Uchiha. He was smirking. Hinata frowned and tried to slam the door in his face. He put his foot in-between the door. Sasuke forced the door open and let himself.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Hinata asked glaring at him.

"There's no need for formalities. Call me Sasuke" Sasuke said smirking.

"How about I call the cops?" Hinata said frowning.

"There's no need for the police besides I just want to talk to you" Sasuke said smiling.

"I don't wanna talk to you so get out of my house" Hinata said trying pushing him out.

Sasuke just smirked and didn't move an inch. He closed the front door and pushed Hinata up against a wall. He put her hands above her head. Sasuke puts his mouth next to Hinata's ear.

"You're so sexy. I want you for myself and I will have you" Sasuke said smirking.

"I don't want you, you son of a bastard" Hinata said trying to fight Sasuke off.

Sasuke tighten his grip on Hinata's wrists. He pulled out some rope and tied Hinata's hands and feet. He carried Hinata to her room and threw her on the bed. Sasuke ripped her shirt off and cut the rope on Hinata's feet on. Hinata tried to run but Sasuke pushed her back on the bed. He tied her hands to the head board.

"That should hold you" Sasuke said smirking.

"Let me go Sasuke or I'll scream" Hinata said glaring up at him.

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a blindfold. He tied it around Hinata's mouth. He pulled off Hinata's sweatpants off and played with Hinata's through her black panties. Hinata tried not to moan and Sasuke smirked.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Sasuke asked as ripped off Hinata's bra.

He stared at Hinata's huge breasts. He stripped off his clothes and pulled off Hinata's panties. Sasuke position himself at Hinata's entrance. As soon as Sasuke was about to push himself in, the door busted open. It was a very angry Naruto. He pulled Sasuke off Hinata and started beating the shit out of Sasuke. He punched Sasuke over and over. Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet then punched him to the ground. He tried kick hard in the stomach. He kicked Sasuke up against the wall then kicked him in the nuts. Sai pulled Naruto off the very bloody Sasuke.

"Naruto, untie Hinata. I'll take care of the scum" Sai said letting Naruto.

He nodded and started untying Hinata. Sai picked up where Naruto left off. He started beat Sasuke up as well. Naruto untied the blindfold off Hinata's mouth.

"Hinata-chan, are you ok?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata nodded then hugged Naruto and cried. Naruto hugged her tightly and kept repeating that he was sorry. Sai had called the police and they were there in no time flat. Hinata had got dressed and Naruto was trying to comfort her. The police arrested Sasuke on attempted rape and will hopefully be jail for a long time. Neji, Ren, Kiba, Kyuubi, Choji, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Suigetsu were there to comfort her. They were in Sai's living room.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" Temari asked worried.

Hinata just nodded. She hadn't talked since Sasuke got arrested. Everyone was worried that she was going mute.

"Hinata, you have to talk. We can't help if you don't talk" Ino said trying to get Hinata to talk.

Sai got a call from the police and it turns out that Sasuke was released. He was released because his parents bailed him out. Sai couldn't take it anymore. He walked to a corner of the living room and lifted a secret compartment that led to a hole in the wall. Sai started pulling out guns and rifles out.

"Sai-kun, where did you get all those guns from?" Ren asked shocked.

"I know people and I'm going to teach that son of a bitch that you don't mess with my friends" Sai said frowning.

"Sai, you can't kill him" Kyuubi said frowning.

"Why not?" Sai said angrily.

"You're need. Your child is going to need you soon" Kyuubi said taking the gun from Sai.

"I'm sorry I was thinking" Sai said hanging his head.

"I on the other hand can do it. I'll kill that piece of shit" Kyuubi said smirking.

Kiba picked up a shotgun and put the bullets in it. Naruto grabbed two hand guns and stuffed them into his pockets. He pulled his shirt over his pocket to hide them.

"What's the plan, bro?" Naruto asked dead serious.

"Ok but listen up good because I'm not repeating myself. Since we're wearing dark clothes, we'll blend in with dark streets, we go to Sasuke's apartments and kill the bitch" Kyuubi said smirking.

"I say that should be in different positions so that he does try to escape and call the cops" Kiba said adding his two cents.

"That could work" Naruto said smirking.

"Hey, do you think you could a sniper?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sure you know one?" Kyuubi asked curious.

"Yea…me" Suigetsu said smirking.

"Since when?" Ino asked surprised.

Suigetsu is Ino's boyfriend.

"I became one 3 years ago" Suigetsu said smiling.

"Ok you're in" Naruto said.

"Ok let's head out maggots" Kyuubi said walking towards the door.

"Give him a gun and he goes commando" Naruto said shaking his head.

He stops in his tracks as a pair of arms wraps around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata.

"Please…don't go" Hinata said holding to Naruto.

Naruto was torn. He wanted to make Sasuke pay for he did but he didn't want to leave Hinata alone. It was killing him on the inside.

"Naruto, stay with Hinata. Me, Kiba and Suigetsu will take care of bastard" Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded his thanks.

"If we get caught, we were never here" Kiba said leaving.

The three of them walked out the door.

"Are they really going to do it?" Lee asked nervous.

"Well my brother is slightly crazy so yea" Naruto said nodding.

Everyone in the room gulped loudly. Everyone left except Naruto, Hinata, and Ren. Naruto walked Hinata back to her apartment. Hinata changed into her pajamas.

"Naruto-kun"

"What is it, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked curious.

"Will you…Will you sleep with me?" Hinata asked nervous.

"Of course" Naruto said smiling.

They lay in each other's arms. Naruto held Hinata close to him until she drifted to sleep.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll make sure no one hurts you again" Naruto whispered.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 10<p> 


	11. Torture the bastard

Mechanical Love ch. 11

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hey people, I want to thank Spyrofan777 for how to torture. Big ups. **

* * *

><p>At Sasuke's house<p>

Sasuke was sitting on his couch, very annoyed. He had to listen to his father's rants for the past 2 hours and it was irritating. His father had bailed him out of jail and had called his mother and older brother Itachi. God, he hated Itachi. His father always compared him to Itachi. Whatever he did, Itachi did it better than him. It was fucking annoying and it got old real fast.

"What were you're thinking?" Sasuke's father said angrily.

"I was thinking that I could get a fuck out of that girl" Sasuke said running his fingers through his hair.

"Sasuke! You brought shame to the Uchiha name. You're a disgrace" Sasuke's father said shaking his head.

"Like I care what you think" Sasuke said frowning.

"Why did you do it?" Sasuke's mother asked confused.

"Because the girl was hot and she had huge boobs" Sasuke said smirking.

"You are sick, Sasuke" Itachi said shaking his head.

"Fuck you, Itachi" Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

"I'm sending you to therapy" Sasuke's father said looking down at his younger son.

"I don't need therapy. I need a good whore" Sasuke said nonchalant.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to argue with you. When I come back, you're going to therapy whether you like it or not" Sasuke's father said leaving.

Sasuke's mother followed him. Itachi watched their parents walked out the door. He looked down at his little brother.

"How big were the girl's boobs?" Itachi asked curious.

"Double D" Sasuke said smirking.

"Nice Bro" Itachi said as he left.

Sasuke locked the door then walked back into the living room. He found Kyuubi in his chair. Kyuubi was sitting there with his arms crossed and looked very calm.

"You're Naruto's brother. What do you want?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Heh you are a piece of work Sasuke. Yes, I am Naruto's older brother and I am Hinata's soon-to-be brother. I heard that you tried to rape her" Kyuubi said frowning.

"Yea so what if I did. She's hot and has huge boobs" Sasuke said bluntly.

Kyuubi got up out the chair and stood in front of Sasuke. There was about 6 inch difference between them.

"Is that right?"

Sasuke looked behind him and a pissed off Kiba.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked frowning.

"What does it look like, punk? We going to get you back for what you get" Kiba said through clenched teeth.

Sasuke ran into the kitchen. Kyuubi and Kiba waited and heard a struggle in the kitchen. Suigetsu came in with Sasuke, holding him by the neck.

"Hey guys, look at what I found. A little bitch-ass punk" Suigetsu said grinning.

"What do you think we should do him, Kyuubi?" Kiba asked cracking his knuckles.

"Hmmm let me think" Kyuubi said tapping his chin.

"I say cut off his fingers" Suigetsu said smirking.

"Please don't" Sasuke said trying to get out of Suigetsu's grip.

"Good idea Suigetsu, hold him down. Kiba, go get a butcher knife and make sure its sharp" Kyuubi said smirking.

Kiba nodded and walked into the kitchen. Suigetsu laid Sasuke on his back and sat on him. He laid Sasuke's arms out in front of him. Kiba came back in with the butcher knife and gave it to Kyuubi. Sasuke thrashed around trying to get Suigetsu off him but it was no use. Suigetsu was too heavy. Kyuubi pulled Sasuke's hair so that he was looking him in the eye.

"Payback is a bitch" Kyuubi said smirking.

He let go of Sasuke's hair. Kiba had put on gloves and held Sasuke's arms down. Kyuubi started cutting off Sasuke's fingers. He did it slowly so Sasuke will feel the pain. Sasuke thrashed under Suigetsu as each individual finger was slowly being cut off. He started bleeding from where his finger used to be.

"Ah! Please stop! It hurts" Sasuke yelled in agony.

Kyuubi continued to cut fingers off until there were no fingers left.

"Kiba, get a wet rag so we can stop the bleeding" Kyuubi said getting up.

"Why?" Kiba asked confused.

"Because we going to cut some more parts off this bastard and we don't want to make a mess"

Kiba went into the kitchen. Suigetsu got Sasuke and watched him bleed out from inflicted wounds.

"What are we going to cut off next?" Suigetsu asked curious.

"First is his tongue so if we get caught, he can't testify against us then we cut off his balls then lastly we'll stab the heck out of him" Kyuubi said folding his arms.

"What about the blood it's going to leave" Suigetsu asked frowning.

"I got that covered. Kiba gave some vinegar" Kyuubi said digging in his backpack.

He pulled out a big, white blanket and put some gloves on. He gave Suigetsu some gloves and picked up a bleeding Sasuke. He spread out the blanket on the floor next to the puddle of blood, Sasuke made.

"Put him on the blanket" Kyuubi instructed.

Suigetsu threw the barely conscience Sasuke on the blanket. Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Don't worry it's going to get worse" Kyuubi whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Kiba gave Kyuubi the bottle of vinegar. Kiba stopped the bleeding with the wet rag. Sasuke hissed in pain.

"Suigetsu, wanna cut the tongue out?" Kyuubi asked.

"Give me the knife" Suigetsu said smirking.

Kyuubi gave him the knife. Suigetsu opened Sasuke's mouth and sticks the knife in there. He starts slicing it until blood started coming out. He pulled it out and laid it next to Sasuke's head. He empty Sasuke's mouth of the blood then laid him on his back. Kyuubi unzipped Sasuke's pants and pulled it along with his boxers down to his ankles.

"You do it Kiba" Kyuubi said nudging Kiba.

"I ain't doing it" Kiba said frowning.

Suigetsu sighed loudly and watched them argue. He grabbed the knife and sliced Sasuke's dick and balls clean off. Kyuubi and Kiba stared in amazement at Suigetsu.

"There it's done" Suigetsu said frowning.

Sasuke groaned as his "jewels" were cut and in pain.

"Kiba, Suigetsu get to stab the bastard. I'll clean the blood up" Kyuubi said opening the bottle of vinegar.

Kiba and Suigetsu started stabbing Sasuke but luckily the cuts were too deep. Kyuubi started scrubbing blood out the carpet. An hour later, Kyuubi was done cleaning up and making sure there was no trace of them ever being there. Kiba and Suigetsu were waiting for Kyuubi to hurry up. "Alright let's go out the back door" Kyuubi said as they walking out the door. They were wearing black clothes so they blend into the darkness of the night. They got into Kiba's car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: How was that?<strong>

**Kyuubi: I hope he dies**

**Nicole: Next time I'll make sure you kill him the first time.**

**Kyuubi: Yay! -chibi form-**

End of ch. 11


	12. Take dat muthafucka

Mechanical Love ch. 12

**Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: Hey People, Shout out to Spyrofan777, thanks for the idea for this chapter. Thanks alot buddy.**

* * *

><p>On a random street<p>

Hinata was slowly getting passed the incident that happened with Sasuke. She had started talking and went back to work. Naruto was helping her the best way he can and making sure that she was okay. He started thinking that Hinata should move in with him. He and Hinata were taking a walk around the town and out the corner of his eye, he sees a detective with black sunglasses staring at them and writing something on a notepad. The detective walked the other way. That was suspicious.

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Yea I'm ok. So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked smiling.

"I don't know but it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto kissed the top of her head then Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere in his red Camry.

"Naruto and Hinata sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Kyuubi said teasing them.

"At least I have a girlfriend" Naruto said smirking.

"You lucky I'm in a good mood" Kyuubi said letting it go.

"Why are you in mood?" Hinata asked curious.

"Get in the car and I'll tell you"

Hinata and Naruto got into the backset and Kyuubi drove off.

"I'm in a good mood because I got the job done" Kyuubi said smirking.

"What job?" They asked confused.

"Me, Kiba, and Suigetsu went to Sasuke's house and took care of him" Kyuubi said chuckling.

"Kyuubi, please tell that you didn't kill him" Naruto said worried.

"Ok I won't tell you" Kyuubi said smirking.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto said angrily.

"We didn't kill him. We cut off his fingers, tongue, dick and balls. Oh and we stabbed him" Kyuubi said smiling.

"H-He's n-n-not dead, is h-he?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Honestly I don't know but I'm 75% sure that he's not dead" Kyuubi said shrugging.

"What are we going to if he sues us?" Naruto asked panicking.

"There is no we. You don't have anything to do with this but he'll come after me, Kiba, and Suigetsu. You two are going to sue him for trying to rape Hinata, that's what you're going to do" Kyuubi said in a serious tone.

"You thought this through for once" Naruto said impressed.

"Yup so don't worry about anything. Just pretend that you don't know anything" Kyuubi said staring at the road.

"Thank you so much Kyuubi-nii" Hinata said kissing Kyuubi on the cheek.

"Yea thanks bro. Hopefully Sasuke's dead" Naruto said hopeful.

* * *

><p>At Konoha Hospital<p>

Sasuke was lying up in a hospital bed, breathing through an oxygen mask. His parents and Itachi were waiting for him to wake up so that he could tell them what happen. The doctor walked in with a serious look on his face.

"What is it, doctor?" Sasuke's mother asked worried about her baby boy.

"Well whoever did this to him, cut his tongue, fingers and genitals off" Doctor said shaking his head.

Sasuke's mother broke down at that point. Itachi tried to get her off the ground and in a chair. He tried to comfort her.

"When will he wake up?" Sasuke's father asked frowning.

"In about few minutes or a few hours give or take. I'm very sorry about what happen to your son" the doctor said walking out.

"What do we do, father?" Itachi asked comforting his weeping mother.

"We're going to find this bastard and make sure he's locked up for a long time" Their father said angrily.

There was another knock on the door. It was detective with black sunglasses.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. I'm Detective Kakashi Hatake from the police department and I'm investigating crime that was involves your son" Kakashi said bluntly.

"Hatake-san, have you found anything about the scumbag who did this?" The other Uchiha asked hopeful.

"I want evidence that there about 3 people involved in this crime" Kakashi said taking off his glasses.

"3 people?" the older Uchiha said surprised.

"Yes but I want to ask you if there was anyone you can think of that probably has a grudge against your son?" Kakashi asked serious.

"No one comes to mind. Sasuke never had any friends" the father said shrugging.

"Well Sasuke rubs people the wrong and from what I see once is most of the guys didn't like him" Itachi said.

Kakashi wrote this down. "Anything else that you could tell me?"

They shook their heads. Kakashi walked out the room. Sasuke started to wake up.

"Sasuke!" the mother said hugging him.

Sasuke grunted in pain.

"Honey, you're hugging too tight" the father said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey. How are you feeling?" the mother asked rubbing his hair.

Sasuke just stared them.

"Mom, he can't talk" Itachi said looking down.

The doctor walked in back in.

"Did you want something, Doctor?" the father asked curious.

"Yes one of my friends has an invention that imagine help your son communicate with you" the doctor said smiling.

"What's the invention?" Itachi asked curious.

"It's kind of a collar and you tie it around your son neck. You have to activate the collar with a small button in the back of it and it talks for him without him moving his lips" the doctor explains.

"When can you get the device?" The father asked hastily.

"I could get the device in 2 day but it has a price"

"How much is it" the mother asked.

"About a million dollars" the doctor said thinking about it.

Sasuke's father wrote a check for the device and gives it to the doctor. The doctor takes the check and walks out.

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll be able to talk soon" the mother said smiling hopeful.

Sasuke went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's apartment<p>

Naruto and Hinata were kissing on the couch. There was a knock on the door.

"Naruto-kun, someone's at the door" Hinata said coming up for air.

"They better have a good excuse for interrupting us" Naruto said getting up.

Naruto opened the door and it was crying Ino.

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" Naruto asked letting her in.

"It's the guys. They've been arrested" Ino said crying into her hands.

Hinata sat her on the couch.

"What do you mean they've been arrested?" Hinata asked confused.

"The detective found evidence that proves that they were there and that they did stuff to Sasuke" Ino said crying even harder.

"Oh man, we got to get down there" Naruto said grabbing his jacket.

"Come on Ino-chan" Hinata said helping her up.

They got into Naruto's truck and drove to Konoha Jail. They got visit Kyuubi and Suigetsu. Kiba was too busy working out on his abs to show up. Suigetsu was trying to comfort Ino the best way he can but it wasn't helping much. Kyuubi was cool and calm as ever.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked worried.

"We talked to out lawyer and we're going to plead Guilty and see what happens" Kyuubi said shrugging.

"What if the judge sends you back to jail?" Hinata asked worried.

"We go to jail for what we did and besides we knew that this was going to happen and we're going to see through to the end" Kyuubi said bluntly.

"But I don't want you to go to jail for me" Hinata said crying.

"Hinata, look at me" Kyuubi said soften his tone.

Hinata looked at Kyuubi and he smiled. He patted her on the head.

"You're my sister and I'm willing to hell and back for so please don't cry" Kyuubi said smiling.

Hinata wiped her tears and nodded.

"Have you talked to mom?" Naruto asked curious. "

Yea I talked to her and she thinks what I was wrong and I could have gone a different direction with the situation" Kyuubi said chuckling.

"I'll pray for you" Naruto said sadly.

"Yea, tell God I said 'Wat up' " Kyuubi said giving them the deuces sign and walked away.

Suigetsu gave Ino a hug and kiss goodbye before leaving. Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed loudly. Ino walked over towards them and sat next to Hinata. She looked devastated.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, Ino-chan. If it wasn't for me than they wouldn't be going to jail" Hinata said feeling horrible.

"It's not your fault Hinata-chan. You guys would've done the same thing for me" Ino said smiling a little.

"Yeah so don't beat yourself up" Naruto said hugging her.

* * *

><p>Later that day in the court house<p>

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Anko asked serious.

"They plead guilty, your Honor" Their lawyer, Kurenai said.

"People of the jury, why would these young men attack this innocent man in his house?" Sasuke's lawyer, Guy asked frowning.

"People, this 'innocent' man that was attack had tried to rape a 20 year old in her apartment a few weeks later. Can you honestly say that Sasuke Uchiha is innocent? I think not. That young girl was a friend of these gentleman and wanted payback against this 'monster'" Kurenai said frowning as she sat back down.

Guy got up and called Kyuubi to the stand. Kyuubi didn't look worried at all.

"You are the ringleader of the group?" Guy asked rubbing his chin.

"Yes and it was my idea. The other guys went along with it" Kyuubi said emotionless.

"Why did you come up with plan?" Guy asked curious.

"Sasuke Uchiha had tried to rape a very close friend of mine and I wanted payback" Kyuubi said frowning.

"Why didn't you go to the police about it?" Guy asked frowning.

"Because he would've got in jail for a few hours then be out because of his parents' money. He mentally scarred my friends and I wanted him to suffer" Kyuubi said trying to control his anger.

"No further question" Guy sad sitting back down.

Judge Anko asked the jury to go and make its decision. In about 30 minutes later, the jury was ready. Everyone came back in and was on edge.

"Is the jury ready to read its verdict?" Judge Anko asked curious.

"Yes your Honor" Jury said nodding.

"On the counts of physical damage?"

"We find the defendants: Not Guilty" the jury said smiling.

"On the count of attempted rape?"

"We find the plaintiff: Super Ultra Mega Guilty" Jury said glaring at Sasuke.

"What the hell!" Sasuke's father yelled angrily.

"I sentenced Sasuke Uchiha to 25 years to life in federal prison. The defendants are free to go" Anko said getting up.

Everyone was happy with the jury's decision unless you're an Uchiha. The bailiff rolled Sasuke into the back. Kyuubi, Kiba, Suigetsu thanked Kurenai for her help. Ino kissed Suigetsu passionately, Kiba kissed a very surprised Temari, Hinata and Naruto hugged Kyuubi. Kushina cried as she hugged her baby boy. He wasn't a baby anymore but he's still her baby. They just got away with cutting up a bastard and locking up for good. It was a good day, it was a very good today.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: How was that?<strong>

**Naruto: That son of a bastard got what he deserved**

**Nicole: Just wait and see what happens to the bastard in pent -smiling evilly- Thanks again Spryofan777. Peace out**

End of ch.12


	13. Payback is a mega bitch

Mechanical Love ch. 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Nicole: Sup people, see what happens to Sasuke in prison -laughs like crazy person-**

**Warning! If you can't hold this then I suggest that you leave now**

* * *

><p>it's been a few hours since Sasuke was sentence to 25 years to life in federal prison for attempted rape. He was sitting on bus that was taking him there. He was wearing the standard orange jumpsuit with plain white sneakers. The bus had about 4 people on it. The bus driver, Sasuke and 2 other inmates and the bus stopped in front of the prison. It kinda looked like those creepy castles you see in those old black and white movies.<p>

Sasuke and the other inmate got off the bus and walked into the prison and were lined up in front of an office. The sign on the door said 'Warren' on it. The door open and walked out a guy with olive-skin and short black hair. He was wearing big shades that covers his eyes and was wearing a brown dress shirt with black slacks. He looked like he was between late twenties and early thirties.

"Hello inmates. I'm Warren Nate Kato and you are here because you done something against the law. You can make this easy on yourself and just serve out your sentence with little problems at all or do it the hard way and make your sentence even longer. Anyhow I want no problems out of you or there will be a problem. You will be assigned to your cell. Dismissed" Warren Nate said walking back into his office.

The guard walked them to their cells. Each cell was 8 ft. wide and 12 ft. long and inside it was a bunk bed and a single bed. A toilet, mirror and sink were inside of it. Sasuke had to share the cell with two other people. He recognizes one of the guys. It was Kabuto.

"Kabuto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Sasuke, I could ask you the same thing and what's with the choker?" Kabuto asked from the bottom bunk.

"I tried to rape girl and I ended up here" Sasuke said shrugging.

"The choker?" Kabuto asked raising an eyebrow.

Sasuke explains what happened to him. Kabuto was shocked but told Sasuke to wear his scars with pride.

"Kabuto-kun, who is the new guy?" the other guy asked from the single bed.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. That's Orochimaru" Kabuto said introducing them.

Sasuke nodded his hello. Orochimaru smirked and nodded back. He climbed on the top bunk. Orochimaru stared at Sasuke's ass as he climbed on the bed. He stared at Kabuto and Kabuto smirked then nodded.

"Hey Sasuke, I'll introduce you to the crew at lunch" Kabuto said smiling sweetly.

"Whatever" Sasuke said impassively.

An hour later, the guards let them out for lunch. Sasuke followed Kabuto to the cafeteria. They walked to a table where Sasuke saw Kidomaru. He was confused on why Kidomaru would be here too. There were 3 other guys and a red-haired girl. "Sasuke, this Kimimaru, Sakon, Jugo, and Jugo's girlfriend Tayuya" Kabuto said go from left to right.

"Sup. Hey Kidomaru" Sasuke said emotionless.

"Hey Sasu" Kidomaru said smirking.

Jugo and Tayuya were too busy playing tonsil hockey to say anything. Kimimaru nodded his hello and Sakon didn't even bother to say anything. Sasuke got in line for lunch.

"Orochimaru-sama has taking a liking to Sasuke-kun" Kabuto said smiling evilly.

"What's so special about him?" Sakon said sourly.

"Sakon, get over it" Kidomaru said rolling his eyes.

Sakon used to be Orochimaru's 'toy' but Orochimaru got tired of him. Sakon hasn't gotten over it yet and has been whining about it for the past 3 months.

"Orochimaru-sama was mine and I'm not letting some punk take him from me" Sakon said pouting.

"Sakon-kun, Orochimaru don't want you" Kimimaru said bluntly.

"Shut up Kimimaru! Orochimaru-sama does want me" Sakon said angrily.

Kimimaru rolled his eyes. Sasuke walked back without lunch.

"Whatever that was, wasn't lunch. It looked like it was going to get up and walk away" Sasuke said disgusted.

"The lunch isn't all that good anyways" Kabuto said smiling.

"Whatever I'm going back to the cell" Sasuke said walking away.

Kabuto smirked darkly as Sasuke walked away. It took Sasuke about 5 minutes to get back to the cell. Orochimaru was his bed, reading a book. He looked up and smirked at Sasuke. Sasuke just frowned and took off his shoes. He sat them at the corner of the cell. When he turned around Orochimaru was towering over him with a snake-like smirk.

"Did you want something?" Sasuke asked backing up.

"Yea I want something" Orochimaru said backing Sasuke into the corner.

"What do you want freak?" Sasuke asked glaring at Orochimaru.

"I want to fuck you" Orochimaru said putting his lips on Sasuke's.

Sasuke tried to him off him but Orochimaru was stronger than him. Orochimaru slip his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. He found out that his sex-toy's tongue was cut out. The older man started stripping off Sasuke's shirt.

"Get off me, you rapist!" Sasuke said struggling.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said attacking nipples.

Orochimaru begins biting Sasuke's nipples. The younger man screams out in pain as the older man grinds their erections together. Orochimaru smirked at the younger man.

"Getting hare aren't we, Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said throwing Sasuke on the bed.

He climbs on top of Sasuke. Sasuke tires to get away but the older man pushes him down. Orochimaru grabs some rope and ties the younger man's hands to the bedpost. He rips Sasuke's pants off.

"Have you ever been fucked by a man, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru whispers in Sasuke's ear.

"Please…don't" Sasuke said scared.

The older man just chuckled and stripped his clothes off. Sasuke saw Orochimaru's huge harden cock. He lined himself at Sasuke's entrance and slammed himself inside. Sasuke cries out in pain. Bloods trickles from Sasuke's hole.

"Damn you're tight Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said in a lustful voice.

He pulled out until the tip was inside then slammed back inside causing Sasuke to scream again. Orochimaru used Sasuke's hips as leverage to pound into him without mercy. Orochimaru continued to pound into Sasuke until Kabuto and Kidomaru walked in.

"Do you want something?" Orochimaru asked glaring at them.

"Yea I wanted to know if we could fuck Sasu once you were done with him?" Kidomaru asked smirking.

"Sure why not. Hold on" Orochimaru said as pounded harder into Sasuke.

After a few more thrusts, Orochimaru cum in Sasuke.

"He's all your but don't break him. I still want him as a fuck toy" Orochimaru said putting his clothes on.

He walked out the cell. Kabuto and Kidomaru stripped off their clothes. They were very hard. Kidomaru got in-between Sasuke's legs and slammed himself into Sasuke's ass. Kabuto opened Sasuke's mouth and made the deep throat him. Sasuke almost gagged on Kabuto. Kidomaru pounded hard into Sasuke's ass while Kabuto pushed himself further down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke cries as he was gangbanged by his so-called friends. A guard passed by and looked into the cell. Sasuke was trying to get the guard to help him but the guard just walked by. Kidomaru and Kabuto came into Sasuke.

"Man, his ass was tight" Kidomaru said smirking.

"I'm still horny thought" Kabuto said frowning.

Kidomaru smirked and pushes Kabuto on his bed. He decided to fuck his long-term crush. Sasuke watched as them fuck each other senseless. Orochimaru had walked back into the cell, lunch was over. He walked over towards Sasuke and stripped off his clothes. Sasuke was shocked because the older man was horny again. Orochimaru pushes Sasuke on his back and slams himself in the younger man's ass. He put Sasuke's legs over his shoulders to get deeper inside him. Sasuke just laid there because he getting used to it.

"You feel so good Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said pounding him even harder.

It didn't take long for the snake to cum again. He collapsed on top of Sasuke. Orochimaru pulled Sasuke closer to him.

"You belong to me and only me" Orochimaru whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you have a visitor" A guard said opening the cell.

Sasuke got dressed and walked out the cell. Orochimaru smirked and chuckled to himself. Sasuke followed the guard to the visiting area. He sat down at a table. It was Sakura and she had hugged him. He didn't hug back. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke looked up at her. Sakura saw that there was no life in his eyes. The Sasuke, she knew was no longer there. Sakura screamed and passed out.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 13<p> 


	14. Sai's baby and Hinata's love

Mechanical Love ch. 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>A week after the trial<p>

Naruto and Hinata were hanging out at Hinata's apartment. Naruto had Hinata sitting on his lap. They were making out when the doorbell rang. Hinata got up to answer it and was a panicking Sai.

"Sai-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asked confused.

"It's Ren-chan, she's going into labor" Sai said quickly.

"Where is she?" Hinata asked worried.

"The paramedics are taking her to the hospital. We need to go now" Sai said trying to breath.

"Let's go" Naruto said frowning.

They got into Sai's car and drove to the hospital. He drove like manic. They ran 3 red lights, around an old lady and almost hit a dog on the road. The dog was passed out from shocked and had its legs in the air. When they made it to the hospital, they franticly try to find Ren's room. She was on the third floor, second room on the right.

"I'm sorry only the father can go in" a nurse said stopping Hinata and Naruto.

Sai was about to say something but Hinata cut him off.

"Sai go Ren needs you"

Sai nodded and walked into the room. Naruto and Hinata went into the waiting room. Hours went by and nobody told them anything. Hinata was pacing back and forth while Naruto sat in a chair on edge.

"Hinata-chan, everything's going to be fine" Naruto said trying to reassure her.

"I don't know. I'm still worried" Hinata said still pacing.

Naruto got of the chair and grabbed Hinata by her shoulder to stop her from pacing. Hinata looked up at Naruto and he hugged her tight. She sighed and hugged him back. He always knew what to do. They sat back down and waited. After a few more minutes, Sai comes back out.

"So is she ok?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yea she's fine and baby is too" Sai said with a big grin.

Hinata let out a sigh that she forgot that she was holding. She was fearing the worse but she was glad that that they both are okay.

"Come on guys, I want you to show my son" Sai said walking towards the nursery.

They looked at all the new born babies. Sai's son was in the second row, third baby from the left. The baby has tan skin with a small patch of black hair on his head. His eyes were closed so you can't tell what the colors of his eyes were.

"He's so cute" Hinata said smiling.

"Yeah, I just hope I'll be a good father" Sai said smiling at his baby boy.

"Don't worry; you'll be a great father" Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks Naruto" Sai said nodding.

Hinata let out a big yawn and was rubbing her eyes.

"You should take Hinata home" Sai whispers to Naruto.

Naruto nodded.

"Come on Hinata-chan, I'll take you home" Naruto said holding out his hand.

Hinata nodded and said goodbye to Sai.

"Hinata-chan, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Hinata asked curious.

"Would I make a good father?" Naruto asked curious.

"Of course you would. You would make a great father" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips. They got on the bus and waited for their stop. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and started to doze off. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and watched her sleep. He enjoyed watching her sleep. Naruto always thought Hinata looked beautiful but she looked even more beautiful in her sleep. Naruto pulled the cord for their stop.

"Hina-chan, wake up" Naruto lightly shaking her.

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and started rubbing her eyes. She got up and followed Naruto. Naruto walked up her to the door. Hinata gives Naruto a quick kiss on the lips then was about to retreat into her apartment when Naruto stopped her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time writing a lemon so I'm not sure if it's any good so don't flame me if it's not up your standards. On with the story<strong>

* * *

><p>He pulled her closer to him to where he brought their lips closer together. Hinata was a little taken but was enjoying it. She decided to kiss back. Naruto licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Hinata was a little nervous but parted her lips a little. Naruto slipped his tongue into Hinata's mouth. He explores insides of her mouth. She tastes like strawberries and cinnamon.<p>

Hinata gather up some confidence and use her tongue. They battled for dominance and obviously Naruto won. They finally came up for air. Hinata was blushing like tomato.

"I think that we should continue this inside" Naruto said in very husky voice.

Hinata shivered then nodded. She unlocked the door and they went in. Hinata closed and locked the door. When she turned around, Naruto kissed on the lips. Hinata moaned into the kiss and she felt something hard against her stomach. She looked down and saw a huge bulge in Naruto's pants. Naruto undid Hinata's jacket and discard on the floor.

Hinata grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and lifted it over his jacket. She discarded it somewhere on the floor. They worked their way to Hinata's bedroom while getting rid of each others' clothes until they were completely naked. Naruto stared at Hinata's 36D boobs. Hinata blushed under Naruto's gaze. He nibbled on right nipple while pinching the left one.

Hinata arched her back as Naruto sucked on her nipple. Naruto suck Hinata's right nipple until it turned red then switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Hinata moaned out Naruto's name. She pushed Naruto onto his back and stared at his 14 inch cock. Hinata licked the tip of it before licking the underside of length. Naruto grunted.

"Am I hurting you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried.

"No it felt good" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata smiled then put the tip of Naruto's dick in her mouth. She took it inch by inch. She tried not to gag and managed to fit the rest of it in her mouth. Hinata moved her head up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto moaned as Hinata sucked on him. She swirled her tongue around his length as she sucked on him.

"Hina-chan, I about to cum" Naruto said trying to thrust into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata sucked on him harder as she went faster. Naruto came into Hinata. Hinata swallowed Naruto's cum and licked what was going down her chin. Naruto got hard after seeing that. He pushes her on her back and spreads her legs. Naruto lower his face to Hinata's pussy and started licking her pussy. Hinata arched her back as Naruto attacked her pussy.

"Ah Naruto-kun" Hinata said as Naruto licked her clit.

She moaned louder as Naruto sucked on it. She slipped her hand into Naruto's hair. Naruto continued to ravish Hinata's pussy. He likes hearing her say his name.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm-I'm gonna cum" Hinata said as she came into Naruto's mouth.

He came up and kissed her. Hinata didn't mind tasting herself. Naruto lined himself at Hinata's entrance.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked making sure.

Hinata nodded. Naruto went slowly for her. He pushed in until he came to a barrier. Naruto looked up at Hinata and she nodded. He breaks the barrier. Hinata winced in pain and a tear goes down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan. I'll pull out" Naruto said panicking.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, it only hurts for a moment" Hinata said smiling.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata kissed him then nodded. He gave her a moment before doing anything. She nodded and he thrusts slowly into her. Hinata nodded and Naruto took that as a signal to go faster. After awhile, Hinata finds herself begging and pleading for to go even faster and deeper into her. He then takes her into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and sits down with her in lap.

She bounces up and down, unable to stop her screams of pleasure as Naruto captures a bouncing breast with his mouth and sucks on her nipple hard. They both cum together, screaming each other's names with what they had. Hinata slumped against Naruto's chest; she realizes that Naruto was still hard in her. Naruto places Hinata on her hands and knees and pounds fast and hard into her with all his might hitting her g-spot. Hinata screams in pleasure. They continue this into the next day.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

The couple was sleeping peacefully in bed. Hinata woke up first then suddenly felt sick and ran into the bathroom. In the process, Hinata knocks Naruto out the bed. The good boyfriend that Naruto is, he went to go check on her. He knocks on door and hears her vomiting in toilet. He hears the toilet being flushed and Hinata walks out. She looks pale.

"Are you okay, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure" Hinata said confused.

"I think I should take you to the doctor" Naruto said picking her bride-style.

He dresses them both and carries Hinata to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto: What's wrong with Hinata-chan?<strong>

**Nicole: You'll see in the next chapter**

**Naruto: If I lose her, I'll kill you**

**Nicole: I wouldn't do anything like that to Hinata-chan! I care about her just as much you do! See ya people**

End of ch. 14


	15. Love works in myterious ways

Mechanical love ch. 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto drove Hinata to a local clinic. When they got there, it was 20 other people there. Some were elderly people with bad coughs, pregnant mothers; and in a corner was a little boy around the age of 6 or 7. He was shaking uncontrollably and looked very pale. He has short black hair that matted down by sweat and brown eyes.<p>

Hinata looked around for anyone that looked like his parents but no one fit the description. She walked over to him and felt his forehead, he's burning up. Hinata scooted him up and ran towards the nurse in the front.

"Excuse me, this boy needs help" Hinata said.

"I don't have the boy's medical records so I can't" The nurse said not looking up.

"You can't or you won't" Hinata said glaring at her.

"Probably both" the nurse said nonchalant.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we gotta get this kid to an actual hospital" Naruto said pushing her towards the truck.

They got into the truck and drove to the nearest hospital. The little boy continued to shake and sweat.

"So…cold" the boy said holding himself.

"Naruto-kun, he's burning up" Hinata said worried.

"Hold on" Naruto said stepping on the gas.

Naruto was doing 180. The boy barely opened his eyes and stared at Hinata.

"Momma" he said before passing out again.

They finally got to a hospital and ran inside.

"This boy needs help" Hinata said panicking.

"Someone gets me a stretcher now" A nurse shouted.

A female nurse came with a stretcher and put the boy on it. They rushed him into the E.R. room. The other nurse told them to wait in the waiting room. They sat and waited. Hinata kept looking down the hall.

"Hina-chan you need to calm down" Naruto said holding her hand. "I know but I can't help it" Hinata said sighing.

"Naruto, Hinata-chan?"

They looked and it was Kiba in a nurse's outfit.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked confused.

"I work here and what are you doing here?" Kiba asked raising eyebrow.

Naruto told him what happened.

"They should be coming out soon so don't worry" Kiba said smiling.

"Thanks Kiba-kun" Hinata said smiling.

Kiba went back to work. The nurse from earlier came out.

"The little boy should be fine. He had a high fever and was very dehydrated. He's on an IV but should make a full recovery" the nurse said smiling.

"That's good to hear" Naruto said smiling.

"Is he yours?"

Naruto and Hinata blushed then shook their heads. The nurse was about to make a call to Child Welfare.

"Can we take care of him?" Naruto asked.

"How old are the both of you?" the nurse asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're both 20" Hinata said.

"Ok I'll release him to you but you have to get custody of him from Child Welfare" the nurse said handing them the papers.

They signed the papers and gave it back to the nurse. The nurse ran some tests on Hinata and the tests came back positive that she was pregnant.

"Well how did it go?" Naruto asked curious.

"I-I-I…I'm pregnant" Hinata said nervously.

Naruto smiled and pulled Hinata into his arms. He spun her around. Hinata held onto him.

"Yahoo! I'm going to be daddy!" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata giggled. Naruto kissed her passionately.

"You're not mad"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Naruto asked confused.

Hinata just shrugged.

"Hina-chan, I love you and our baby" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto. They walked into the little boy's room. He was already wake and was watching Pokémon.

"Who are you?" he asked curious.

"Hi I'm Naruto and this is Hinata. We brought you here" Naruto said smiling.

"I'm Daichi and thank you" Daichi said smiling.

"You're welcome. How about you stay with us when you get out of here?" Hinata asked.

"Really?" Daichi asked surprised.

"Yea, it'll be fun" Naruto said smiling.

"Can we go now?" Daichi asked excitedly.

"You have to get better first" Hinata said giggling.

Daichi folded his arms and pouted. It was super cute.

"Where's your mom, Daichi-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

Daichi looked down at hands with a sad look.

"She doesn't want me" Daichi sadly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"She didn't want me and she left. I don't know where she is" Daichi said crying.

Hinata hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"She left you by yourself" Naruto said surprised.

"Yea, please…please don't make go back there" Daichi said cling onto Hinata.

"Back where?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"To the apartment. It's scary" Daichi said shaking.

"What apartment?" Naruto asked confused.

"Where I lived with my mommy. She brought a lot of men home and she'd locked me in the closet during the night" Daichi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but I heard lot of moaning and groaning" Daichi said scared.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. Daichi's mother is a hooker or a whore. There is no way that they're letting Daichi go back there.

"Ok Daichi-kun, we won't let go back there ok?" Hinata said smiling.

Daichi smiled and nodded. Over the next 3 days Hinata and Naruto got to know Daichi. He got off the IV machine and was playing with the other kids. Naruto and Hinata are talking to the Child Welfare lady. She had red hair with green eyes and wore a business suit and glasses.

"We are going to leave Daichi in your care until we can found a blood relative" the lady said pushing her glasses up.

"If you don't find a blood relative, what happens to Daichi-kun?" Hinata asked curious.

"He either goes to foster care or you can adopt him" the lady said bluntly.

"Ok thank you for your time" Naruto said shaking her hand. The lady left.

"Daichi-kun, come on" Naruto said.

"Coming" Daichi said running towards them.

He is wearing a green shirt with holes in it, blue jeans with large tears in it, and shoes that looked like they were coming apart.

"Where are we going?" Daichi asked smiling.

"We're going to the mall to get you some clothes" Hinata said holding his hand.

They walked to Naruto's truck and drove to the mall. They walked into the mall and went into the first store they saw. It was a children's store. They looked around for clothes.

"I like this one" Daichi said pointing at one.

It was a red shirt that says 'Heart Breaker' in blue letters.

"We'll get it" Naruto said searching for the right size.

Hinata found a couple of blue and black jeans and shorts. Naruto found a couple of shirts and found a gray hoodie. They paid for the clothes and had Daichi put on the red shirt and a pair of threw away Daichi's old clothes. The 3 of them walked into Kids' Foot Locker. Naruto and Hinata had Daichi pick out his own shoes. He looked around until he saw a pair of red and blue Nikes with blue laces.

"Is that what you want?" Hinata asked curious.

Daichi smiled and nodded.

"Excuse me; do have these in a size 5?" Naruto asked the guy that works there.

"Yea we'll bring them right up" the guy said walking into the back.

"Naruto, Hinata?"

They looked and it was Ino and Suigetsu.

"Hey Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sharkboy" Naruto said smiling.

"What did you call me, baka?" Suigetsu asked angrily.

"I'm not a baka, sharks for brains!" Naruto said glaring at him.

"Noodles for brains" Suigetsu shouted.

Hinata and Ino shook their heads at their boyfriends. They continued to call each other names.

"Who's the kid?" Ino asked curious.

"This is Daichi-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"He's so cute. Is he yours?" Ino asked smiling.

"Well it's…complicated" Hinata said scratching her cheek.

"How is it complicated?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

Hinata tells Ino what happened. Ino was completely shocked.

"I'm so jealous" Ino said squealing.

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because Naruto is madly in love with you and you're having a baby" Ino said smiling.

Naruto was paying for the shoes with Daichi on his back. Naruto handed the shoes to Daichi to hold. They walked towards the girls.

"Hey Ino" Naruto said smiling.

"Hey Naruto, you better take good care of Hinata or I'll kick your ass" Ino said pointing at him.

"I will and no cussing in front of Daichi" Naruto said frowning.

"Come on Suigetsu-kun" Ino said pulling on Suigetsu.

"Where are we going?" Suigetsu asked confused.

"You're going to get me pregnant" Ino said grinning.

Throughout the mall, all you heard was 'Nooooo! Your dad is going to kill me!' from Suigetsu. Hinata and Naruto laughed and walked out the walked around the store getting things for Daichi. They got toys, underwear, a toothbrush, and other stuff.

It was around 9 pm and Daichi had fallen asleep. They had driven back to Naruto's apartment. Hinata laid Daichi in the extra kissed him on the forehead then walked into the living room.

"I'm going to head home" Hinata said walking towards the door.

Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him.

"Stay with me"

"Huh?" Hinata said blushing.

"Stay with me" Naruto said smiling.

"I uh I…ok I'll stay" Hinata said smiling.

They walked into Naruto's room and lay on his bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They fell asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 15<p> 


	16. Custody of Daichi

Mechanical Love ch. 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hey people, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Been busy**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up and noticed that Daichi had snuggled in between her and Naruto. She didn't mind, she thought it was cute.<p>

"Mommy" Daichi said snuggling closer to Hinata.

Hinata was surprised by that. She smiled then kissed him on the top of his head. Hinata wiggled out the bed and walked into the kitchen. She wanted to make breakfast for her two boys. She decided to make pancakes and eggs. The front door opens and walks in is Kyuubi.

"Hey lil' sis, what's for breakfast?" Kyuubi asked grinning.

"Pancakes" Hinata said flipping a pancake.

"Awesome" Kyuubi said sitting at the table.

Naruto and Daichi walked into the room. Daichi sat next to Kyuubi. Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"Eww! I'm still in the room" Daichi said frowning.

Kyuubi stared at Daichi with a very confused. He looked at Daichi then at Naruto and Hinata then back at Daichi.

"Oh Lucy, you some explaining to do" Kyuubi said in his best Ricky voice.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Who's the kid?" Kyuubi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who's the old man?" Daichi asked curious.

"Who are you calling a man, squirt?" Kyuubi said offended.

"You old man and I ain't a squirt" Daichi said glaring at Kyuubi.

"That's Daichi and the old man is my older Kyuubi" Naruto said introducing them.

There was a knock on the door. Naruto goes to it and sees that it's the lady from Child Welfare.

"Uh hello Ms. Moto, come in" Naruto said confused.

"Thank you. Hello Hinata-san, Daichi" Ms Moto said waving.

"Hi" Daichi said smiling.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked placing a plate in front of Daichi and Kyuubi.

"Sorry about coming over so early in the morning but I have some important news to tell you" Ms. Moto said serious.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well we found Daichi's mother and she wants custody of him" Ms. Moto said sadly.

"What!" Hinata said shocked.

"I don't wanna leave" Daichi said scared.

"Can't we fight this?" Naruto asked frowning.

"You can but it's going to be very difficult" Ms. Moto said pushing her glasses up.

"We're going to fight this and win" Naruto said confident.

"Ok the trial is in 2 days so be prepared and good luck to you" Ms. Moto said leaving.

"You guys are going to really fight this?" Kyuubi asked uncertain.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? We're going to fight this and win" Naruto said smiling.

"Yay!" Daichi cheered.

"Ok but you're going to need a lawyer" Kyuubi said.

"Where are we going to get a lawyer?" Hinata asked confused.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki: Attorney at Law, at your service" Kyuubi said smirking.

"When did you become an attorney?" Naruto asked not believing it.

"I'm not but I do know enough to keep Daichi" Kyuubi said grinning.

There's another knock on the door. Kushina walked in with bags in her hands. Everyone was confused about 3 things. 1) She had weird smile on her face; 2) She got into the apartment without a key and 3) What's up with the bags?

"Did something good happen?" Kyuubi asked suspicious.

"Yes my son found a wonderful girlfriend and is going to have a baby. I'm overjoyed" Kushina said squealing.

"Where do babies come from?" Daichi asked bluntly.

Everyone except Kushina fell over anime style. They were hoping that he wouldn't ask for at least another 10 years or never.

"Um babies come from…hugs" Naruto said sweating bullets.

"Hugs?" Daichi asked not convinced.

"Special hug" Kyuubi said smiling nervously.

"Mmmm ok" Daichi said going to play.

"You know you're gonna have to tell him where babies really come from" Kyuubi said snickering.

"I know but now I really don't want to" Naruto said shuddering.

"What's in the bag?" Kyuubi asked curious.

"Some baby clothes, pampers, baby toys, bottles, toys for Daichi" Kushina said setting the bags by the couch.

"Thank you Mrs. Uzumaki" Hinata said smiling.

"That's mom to you" Kushina said grinning.

Kyuubi and Naruto laughed.

* * *

><p>The court day<p>

"The case of Daichi has been called into order" Judge Iruka said serious.

"Your honor, Daichi should be given to his biological mother. Naruto and Hinata are barely adults themselves" The mother's lawyer said smugly.

Daichi's mother has slightly tan skin with long black hair with emerald eyes. She doesn't look like a hooker.

"Your honor, the mother of Daichi is a prostitute and do you really want to leave him in her care?" Kyuubi asked frowning.

"Is that true?" Iruka asked appalled.

"N-no I w-wasn't" She said nervously.

"Oh really, then I call Mr. Gaara to the stand" Kyuubi said smirking.

A red headed with teal eyes with dark circles around his eye came to the stand. He looked bored and didn't want to be there.

"Mr. Gaara, have you ever had sex with this woman?" Kyuubi asked pointing at Daichi's mother.

"Yea she's a hooker that slept with a few days ago" Gaara said slouching in the chair.

"No more questions" Kyuubi said sitting down.

The lawyer gets up and walked towards Gaara.

"Mr. Gaara, how many women have you slept with in the last few days?" The lawyer asked crossing his arms.

"Just that hooker s you're next to. Is she screwing you too?" Gaara asked bluntly.

"I'm not on the stand, you are" The lawyer said blushing.

"I know, can I go?" Gaara asked bored as heck.

The judge nodded and Gaara left.

"Sir, call your witness" Iruka said impatient.

"I call the child to the stand" the lawyer said smug.

"I object" Kyuubi said slamming his hand on the table.

"Overruled" Iruka said.

Daichi walked on the stand.

"Now Daichi, do you like where you live?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes, Naruto and Hinata take good care of me" Daichi said smiling.

"Can you point out your mother?"

Daichi points at Hinata.

"Is Hinata your biological mother?" Lawyer asked frowning.

"No" Daichi said getting scared.

"Who is your real mother?"

He points at his real mother.

"Does she take good care of you?"

"No she's gone most of the time but when she is around she beats me. She brings home a lot of men and locks me in the closet all night. I hear moaning and groaning a lot" Daichi said crying.

"Hey leave him alone" Naruto said frowning.

"You can get down, son" Iruka said smiling.

"Thank you" Daichi said running towards Hinata.

"We'll take a break and come back in 10 minutes" Iruka said leaving.

"Don't think this is over" the lawyer said glaring at them.

"Get outta here with your whack ass suit" Kyuubi said frowning.

The lawyer and the mother left.

"I don't want leave" Daichi said sadly. "You're not going to" Naruto said smiling.

10 minutes later, Judge Iruka comes back in.

"In the case of Daichi, he shall be placed in the custody of…Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki" Iruka said smiling.

Everyone was happy except the lawyer and the mother but who cares.

"I told you I got this" Kyuubi said grinning.

"Thanks bro" Naruto said hugging him.

"I want ice cream" Daichi smiling.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 16<p> 


	17. What up?

Mechanical Love ch. 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wanna make a shout out Illusions11 for giving me the idea for this chapter and I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p>It's been 5 months since Hinata and Naruto's ordeal with getting custody of Daichi but it's been worth it. They love Daichi like he was their own and wouldn't have it any other way. Hinata is now 5 months pregnant and now its showing. Naruto and Daichi are making her take easy so nothing happens to the baby. They don't if it's a boy or girl yet and Daichi is antsy. He wants to know if he's getting a little brother or sister. They were going to the doctor to see what the gender of the baby is.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Daichi asked constantly looking out the window.

"No not yet buddy" Naruto said chuckling.

"Daichi-kun, please put your seatbelt on" Hinata said.

"Ok Mommy" Daichi said putting it on.

Hinata smiled to herself. Daichi has been calling her mommy and thought it was nice to hear. They get to the hospital in 5 minutes. One of the nurses ushered them into a room and told them that the doctor will be with them in a moment. Hinata was flipping through none of the magazines and Naruto was chilling in the chair next the bed. Daichi was trying not to bounce off the walls. He had eaten two pixie sticks and bag of gummy worms.

"Daichi what are you doing?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trying not to bounce off the walls" Daichi said bouncing.

"I told not to give him that much candy" Hinata said frowning.

"All we have to do is have him burn off the extra energy" Naruto said shrugging.

"There's a playground in the waiting area"

Hinata and Naruto looked up to see Tsunade in a doctor's coat. They were shocked to her here and in a doctor's coat.

"Tsunade-san, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked confused.

"I work here as a doctor and see that the baka knocked you up" Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Hinata said sighing.

"Hey! What's does that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked offended.

"Nothing honey" Hinata said smiling sweetly.

Tsunade gave Naruto instructions on how to get to the playground. Naruto went to take Daichi and said that he would be back.

"How far along are you?" Tsunade asked putting on some gloves.

"5 months" Hinata said pulling up her shirt.

Tsunade pulled out the thing you use to tell what the baby is.She pours some gel on it and rubbed it on Hinata's pregnant belly. The inside showed up on the mentor and Naruto comes through the door.

"Did I miss anything?" Naruto asked curious.

"No, not yet" Tsunade said staring at the screen.

Naruto sat in a chair next to the bed and held Hinata's hand. They were both nervous about becoming parents but it's exciting at the same time. They were bringing a new life into the world. Tsunade smiled at the screen so they assumed that everything was good with baby.

"Well is it a girl or a boy?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well it's…both"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked confused.

"You're having twins. A boy and a girl" Tsunade said smiling.

Naruto's jaw fell to the ground. He was having two babies. He couldn't believe it but he was happy.

"This is awesome. My kids" Naruto said getting over his shock.

Tsunade wiped the gel off Hinata's stomach and she pulled it down.

"They are healthy and this means twice the work but I know you can do it" Tsunade said smiling.

They nodded then Tsunade walked out the room. Naruto couldn't stop grinning. He was in an unbelievable good then kissed Hinata passionately.

"Eww!"

They looked and it was Daichi.

"This is the 3rd time day that I catch you kissing and I'm really going to lose my lunch" Daichi said frowning.

"Sorry Daichi-kun" Hinata said blushing.

"Guess what buddy" Naruto said grinning.

"What?" Daichi asked suspicious.

"You're going to have a little brother and sister"

"Yahoo! I'm going to be a big brother" Daichi shouted.

He ran out the room, shouting 'I'm going to be a big brother!' Naruto and Hinata laughed at the display. Naruto helped Hinata off the table and out the room. They find Daichi on the floor sleeping the sugar rush off. Naruto picked up into his arms and they walked out the hospital. Their little family is about to get a lot bigger in a few months.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a therapy session, a breakthrough is about to commence. Our favorite pink-haired banshee in therapy to get her life back on track courtesy of Popo or police guards from the federal prison where Sasuke is currently being held and gang-banged. <strong>[Hahahaha]<strong>

Her therapist Kakashi had her lay on the couch while he sat in his chair, cross-legged. Kakashi had his notepad and pen out. He had her talk out her past, present and where she wanted to be in 5 or 10 years. Turns out that Sakura been through a lot in her past. Seeing her mom become a prostitute with rich guys, never really having a father's love, trying to be strong for her, and you know the rest.

"Hm tell me more about this Naruto character" Kakashi said intrigued.

"Well Naruto is my ex-boyfriend before I cheated on him" Sakura said staring at the ceiling.

"Was he unfaithful or uncaring towards you?"

"No actually he was very faithful and caring towards me. He would treat me like his equal and a princess. He made feel wanted and love" Sakura said thinking.

"Why did you cheat on him?" Kakashi asked writing on his notepad.

"I want to have sex and he wanted to wait but I didn't" Sakura said sighing.

"Why didn't you want to wait?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

He knew wasn't an expert on love but most females wanted to waited until marriage before having sex. This is really intriguing case.

"I don't know, I just didn't" Sakura said closing her eyes.

"What else happened?"

"The next day, I went to Naruto's job to talk to him and I saw Sasuke"

"That raven-haired guy from your high school"

"Yea I haven't seen him in awhile since high school and it seem like he got even handsome and we exchanged number then left. I went home and Sasuke called me to come over to his place" Sakura explains.

"What else?"

"I got Sasuke's house and we had sex. A few days later, Sasuke came over and we had sex in Naruto's then Naruto walked in on us. He kicked me out after that"

Regretting cheating on Naruto now and was feeling horrible. She felt low and like whore.

"What's going through your head, Sakura-san?" Kakashi asked looking up from his notes.

"I feel horrible for cheating on Naruto-san. He has been nothing but good to me and I repaid him by cheating him. I can never expect forgive me for what I did" Sakura said on the verge on the tears.

"I suggest that you apologize to him and ask for forgiveness" Kakashi said smiling.

Sakura wiped her eyes and smile. She felt a lot better since coming her. It was nice having someone listen to her problems and now she knew what she had to do.

"Thank you very much, Kakashi-sama" Sakura said getting off the couch.

"You're welcome and I want to see you next week. I want know how it goes" Kakashi said walking her to the door.

"I will" Sakura said leaving.

Once she was gone, Kakashi sat in his chair. He rubbed his chin.

"_This is getting interesting_" Kakashi thought smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: What do you think?<strong>

**Daichi: I like it**

**Nicole: Thank you Daichi-kun**

**Daichi: Naruto-san, what's a whore?**

**Nicole: Daichi-kun, dont said that word and I'll tell you later. -shakes head when he's not looking- Peace out people**

End of ch. 17


	18. Guess what

Mechanical Love ch. 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto was at school and Hinata was at home, working. The car shop was coming along well and it was paying well. She couldn't work since she was pregnant but was helping with the finances of the shop. Hinata was lying in bed with the financial papers. She was going over them to make sure that everything was in order.<p>

"If I pay this bill off then I won't have enough for this one" Hinata said frowning.

No matter how she looked at it. The money was coming up short. How could it be coming up short? It feels like they were missing money. Hinata was starting to think that someone at the shop was stealing money. A knock on the door snapped Hinata out of her thoughts. Daichi peeked his head through the slightly cracked door.

"Hey Daichi-kun, come in" Hinata said smiling.

Daichi smiled and climbed on the bed.

"What are you doing, mommy?" Daichi asked looking at the papers.

"Little work but something's wrong" Hinata said ruffling his hair.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked frowning.

"Well I think someone might be stealing money because the money isn't adding up" Hinata said sighing.

"Can I help?"

Hinata giggled. She thought it was cute that Daichi wanted to help. What harm could it do to let him look?

"Sure why not" Hinata said smiling.

Daichi looked at the papers then started counting the money. He placed each stack of money on a bill. Daichi kept adding or subtracting from each stack and putting it on another stack. He sat back with a big goofy grin on his face.

"I think I solved your problem, mommy" Daichi said grinning.

Hinata giggled then looked at what Daichi. The smile on her face fell when she saw that each individual bill was paid with the exact amount of money. Hinata checked and double checked. Daichi figured out what she couldn't. She stared at Daichi.

"Daichi-kun, how did he know to this?" Hinata asked amazed.

"One of my old mommy's customers was really good with money and paying bills so he taught me some of his tricks" Daichi said smiling.

"Well um…thank you. You helped me a lot" Hinata said kissing him on the top of the head.

There was a knock on the door. Daichi got up to get it. He opened the door and saw a lady with bubble gum hair. Guess who?

"Does Hinata live here?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Maybe and who are you, lady?" Daichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a…old friend of Hinata and Naruto" Sakura said smiling.

Daichi noticed the slight pause in Sakura's sentence. He had to get rid of her.

"Well Lady, Hinata or Naruto isn't here at the moment so goodbye" Daichi said closing the door.

As he walked away, Sakura knocked on the door again. Daichi opened the door then slammed it in her face.

"Daichi-kun, who's at the door?" Hinata asked walking in.

"This weirdo that can't take a freaking hint" Daichi said frowning.

The knocking continues.

"Look we don't want your cookies"

Hinata shook her head and opened the door. She sees Sakura and instantly slams the door in her face.

"Hinata-san, please listen to me" Sakura said through the door.

"Daichi-kun, can please go in your room please?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Daichi nodded and went to his room.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Hinata asked frowning.

"I want to talk to you"

"Okay start talking" Hinata said folding her arms.

"I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry what I did to you and to Naruto. I don't expect you to believe me but I just wanted to tell that" Sakura said sighing.

Hinata raised an eyebrow and looked through the peep hole to see that Sakura had a sad look on her face. Hinata heard an 'I tried' and faint footsteps leaving. Sakura had left. Hinata didn't know what to do. Sakura just shows up to apologize. Why would she do that for? Unless she's trying to get back with Naruto? No, if she was then she would have gone looking for Naruto instead of coming here. Daichi came back in.

"Mommy, who was that?" Daichi asked curious.

"That was someone I knew from high school" Hinata said smiling.

A few hours later, Naruto walked in with his guitar and backpack. He smells ramen and walked into the kitchen. He sees a bow of steaming hot ramen and a note. Naruto reads the note.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I and Daichi have to the park. I made you some ramen and I hope you enjoy it. We will be back in a little while._

Naruto smiled to himself and dug into the ramen. He was done with it in second and lets out a loud burp.

"That was delicious. Hinata-chan is an amazing cook" Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

Naruto washed the dishes and got started on his homework. He was getting better and Asuma said that he possibly introduce him to some people that could jump start his career as a guitarist. Naruto hoped that Asuma could get them to give him a shot then the door opens. It was Hinata and Daichi. Daichi had jumped and he kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" Daichi asked curious.

"Some homework" Naruto said smiling.

"You do homework?" Daichi asked surprised.

"Yea because it's my class and I plan becoming a famous guitarist" Naruto said smiling.

Daichi was beaming with amazement. Daichi decided to play with his toys.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked looking up at Hinata.

"It was…interesting" Hinata said sitting on the couch.

"What was so interesting about it?" Naruto said smiling.

"Daichi helped with some financial stuff for the shop and um Sakura showed up today"

"She didn't try anything, did she?" Naruto asked frowning.

"She…wanted to talk" Hinata said confused.

"About what?" Naruto asked confused.

"She just said that she wanted to apologize then she left" Hinata said looking at Naruto.

"That's weird but we can't trust her" Naruto said bluntly.

"I know but I'm confused on why she did it"

"Whatever the reason is it can't be good"

* * *

><p>End of ch. 18<p> 


	19. Sakura Issues

Mechanical Love ch. 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It's been 2 months since Sakura had talked to Hinata. She's been popping up everywhere lately and it was creeping Hinata out. She and Daichi were at the grocery store, buying food when Sakura walked in. Hinata sighed loudly as she grabbed the bags. She didn't have the patience or the time to be dealing with Sakura right now. Hinata took Daichi's hand and walked towards the door.<p>

"Hinata-chan, I need to talk to you" Sakura as she followed them out the store.

"What do you want to talk about this time, Sakura-san?" Hinata said not looking at her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't bother you or Naruto again"

Hinata stopped and looked at Sakura. She tried to search her face for any hidden meanings of lies. She could tell that she telling the truth.

"Ok but if I see you again I will call the cops" Hinata said as she left.

Sakura walked away. She had to go see Kakashi. She took the bus there. It was a 20 minute ride there. The sectary let her see Kakashi. Sakura knocked on the door of his office. She heard a 'Come in' and walked in. Sakura found Kakashi sitting in his chair. He offered her a seat on the couch. She laid there with her arm covering her face.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked sitting across from her.

"I give up. They're not going to forgive me so what's the point?" Sakura said sounding defeated.

"The point is that you have some closure in your life so that you can forward"

Sakura lowered her arm and stared at him. She then looked at the ceiling. They're not going to forgive for what she did to them. Why would they? If she was them, she wouldn't forgive her either? She was a whore and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Do you think I'm a whore?" Sakura asked with no emotion.

"It doesn't matter what I think" Kakashi said writing on his notepad.

"Can you just answer the question?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Well a little bit but I think you can change if that's what you want" Kakashi said leaning back in his chair.

What did she want? She had no clue what she wanted. Sakura thought she knew but now she's not so sure. "I don't what I want anymore" Sakura said sighing.

* * *

><p>At Naruto's class<p>

Naruto was excelling in his guitar class. He was the top student in the class and Asuma was impressed with progress. He had brought in a friend of his that were looking for young talented guitarists for an upcoming band.

"Okay Asuma-san, who did you want to show us?" A blond man asked.

His named was Deidara and he had long blond hair and brown eyes. He has an eye for talent. He and Asuma were classmates and good friends.

"Naruto and Suigetsu, they are my top students and I think that would be great" Asuma said smoking a cigarette.

"Alright let hear them" Deidara said folding his arms.

"Naruto, Suigetsu come over for a sec" Asuma said calling them over.

They came with their guitars.

"This is my friend Deidara and he wants to hear play" Asuma said.

"Come on, let me see your best" Deidara said smiling.

Naruto and Suigetsu nodded then started playing. The beats started off slow then Suigetsu sped up and Naruto followed him. The beat was danceable and it was great. The whole class listens unto them and started dancing. Naruto changed the beat and Suigetsu follows. They played off each other and when the song ended, their brows were covered with sweat.

"That was amazing and I'm thinking can use you two. Here's my card and call me tomorrow" Deidara said giving them his card.

He walked out and Asuma congratulated them. They high-fived each other.

"_This is it_" Naruto thought staring at the card.

Later that night when he got home, Hinata cooked him a feast of ramen. Naruto ate like a pig. He called Deidara. The phone rang when Deidara answered.

"Oh Naruto, I was waiting for you to call" Deidara said smiling.

"Um yea so what did you think?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I think you have talent and I think I have the right band to put you in. It's called Black Moon. You and Suigetsu will been starting in a about a week, will that be ok with you?" Deidara asked curious.

"Of course it will. Thank you so much!" Naruto said happily.

"Alright I'll see you in a week" Deidara said hanging up.

"What did he say?" Hinata asked curious.

"Me and Suigetsu are hired to join this band" Naruto said excitedly.

"That's great Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto kissed her passionately. Thing were looking up for them. End of ch. 19


	20. Babies & A Father's Guilt

Mechanical Love ch. 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Nicole: Sorry I took so long. Stupid writer's block**

* * *

><p>Hiashi was in his office working some paperwork. It's been 11 ½ months since he had disowned Hinata and he missed her terribly. He thought she was too weak, shy, and nice to be able to take over the company. She was so much like his late wife; Hitomi that it was even looking at Hinata was too painful. When Hinata was born, he had promise himself that he would be the perfect dad and protect her.<p>

He didn't do that, he was a horrible father. He berated her, told her that she was weak and useless, and he had given up hope on her. What kind of father was he? He sighed loudly. He didn't even know where she was at this point. She could be dead for all he knew. The idea hit him that Hinata could be dead. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about it. He picked up the phone on the desk and started dialing numbers. The phone rang twice before he heard the voice on the other line.

"Neji, I need a favor"

"What kind of favor, uncle?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know where Hinata is living?" Hiashi asked worried.

Neji heard the worry in his uncle's voice. Why would he care now? He disowned Hinata almost a year so he suddenly cares all of a sudden.

"Well she's alive and well. She's actually running her business and it's doing well for itself. I'm not telling you anything else then that" Neji said hanging up.

Hiashi was relieved and surprised. He was relieved to hear that Hinata was ok and not dead somewhere. He was shocked that Hinata was managing her own business. That was a complete shocker to him. What kind of business was she running? Where was it? A herd of questions was running through his head at that point but the most important question was: Where was she?

* * *

><p>With Hinata in the shop<p>

Hinata let out a small sneeze.

"Are you ok, boss?" Keiichi asked worried.

Keiichi was the newest employee to the shop. He was 5'7 with fair skin, brown eyes, with chocolate brown hair. He was a pretty good mechanic and he really needed the money for his child. Keiichi is a single father with a 1 year old girl at home. His baby momma died during child birth. Keiichi's mother takes of her when Keechi goes to work.

"Yea I'm ok" Hinata said smiling.

Hinata was about 8 ½ months pregnant and had about 2 more weeks to go. Tsunade said that she could give at any given time and that they should be prepared. Naruto had made to baby bags. He put at the house and the shop. Naruto had made sure if anything happens that they would be prepared.

"Why don't I drive you so that you can get some rest?" Keiichi offered.

"No I'm ok" Hinata said politely declining.

"Hey Hinata-chan"

Hinata turned to see Sai with son Ryu. Ryu is about 6 months with tan skin, short black and black eyes just like his father. Sai and Ren had made Hinata and Naruto, Ryu's godparents because they trusted them the most.

"Hi Sai-kun, Ryu-kun" Hinata said kissing Ryu on the cheek.

Ryu just giggled.

"We came to check you. What are you doing at work, aren't you suppose to be at home resting?" Sai asked frowning.

"I was bored and I couldn't stay to done nothing" Hinata said sighing.

"Hinata-chan, go home and get some rest. I got everything covered. Keiichi, can you drive her home?"

"Yea" Keiichi said closing the hood to a truck.

"Alright I'll go" Hinata said giving in.

Keiichi and Hinata walked towards Keiichi's car. It was a 15minute drive. Keiichi helped Hinata out the car. Hinata waved goodbye to Keiichi and went into the house. Hinata stepped into the house and Naruto was asleep on the couch with an equally asleep Daichi on his chest. It was so cute that Hinata didn't have the heart to wake them up. She kissed each on the forehead then walked into the kitchen.

She grabbed a pickle and started eating it. Hinata never cared for pickle but she's been carving one though. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She almost let out a scream when she realized that it was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, don't scare me like that and I don't you was asleep" Hinata said surprised.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to scare you and I was asleep then I woke up" Naruto said kissing her on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Hinata asked curious.

"Good, I brought Daichi with me to practice and you won't believe this but Gaara and Kankuro are in the band too" Naruto said smiling.

"What? No way! How?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Gaara plays the drums and Kankuro plays the keyboard"

"Wow it's a little hard to believe that Gaara in the band" Hinata said still shocked.

"I know right but we need a lead singer though and why are you eating a pickle? You hate pickles" Naruto said raising an eyebrow.

"Cravings" Hinata said finishing the pickle.

"You have the weirdest cravings" Naruto said shaking his head.

"N-Naruto-kun, I think it's time" Hinata said holding her stomach.

"Time for what?" Naruto asked confused.

"The babies are coming" Hinata said feeling another contraction.

"Oh that time" Naruto said running towards the closet to get the baby bag and his keys.

Naruto ushered Hinata out the door. A few seconds later, Naruto came back in the house and put Daichi over his shoulder. He ran out the door. Hinata was in the front and Naruto strapped Daichi in the back seat and got in the car. He drove like a mad man and called Kyuubi. He told his brother to meet them at the hospital and call their mom. Naruto got there in a matter of seconds.

Daichi ran into the hospital and brought people with a stretcher. They put Hinata on it and carried her off into the Labor room. Kyuubi and Kushina arrived moments later. Naruto was pacing back and forth. Kyuubi was trying to calm down but Naruto was still freaking out. The doctor came out and explained that Hinata wanted Naruto to be in the room. Naruto walked into the room.

Hinata was sweating but smiled when she saw Naruto. Naruto rushed to her side and held her hand. Hinata was crushing Naruto's hand as she pushed. After a few good pushes, the first baby was out. It was a baby boy and Hinata eased her grip on Naruto's hand. Naruto's hand was super crippled from Hinata's death grip. There was one more baby to push out and Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand again.

She pushed ad Naruto screamed as Hinata crushed his hand again. The baby girl was out. Naruto wiped the sweat off Hinata's forehead. Hinata slipped into a peaceful. The blond just smiled and looked at his kids. The boy looked like Naruto except without the whisker marks on his cheeks and he has short black hair. The girl looked like Hinata but she has blond hair and three whisker marks on each cheek.

"What are you going to name them?" The nurse asked curious.

"Um Miyuki and Kohaku Uzumaki" Naruto said smiling at his kids.

"Those are good names" The nurse said writing the names down before leaving.

Naruto picked up Miyuki in his arms. She was so small. Miyuki looked up at him and smiled. Naruto smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"She's so beautiful"

Naruto looked to see that Hinata was awake.

"Just like her mother" Naruto said grinning.

Naruto placed in Miyuki in Hinata's arms. Miyuki grabbed on to Hinata's finger and Naruto picked up Kohaku. It was a Kodak moment. The door opens to reveal Daichi, Kyuubi, Kushina and the rest of the crew. Everyone was going gaga over the babies. They were being handed back forth. The twins were getting sleepy and Naruto put them back in their cribs. Everyone left and Daichi was lying on the floor with his legs against the wall.

He was sleeping with an air bubble coming out of his nose. Naruto picked him up and sat in the chair next to Hinata's bed. This family was getting bigger but it was happy.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Daichi woke up and remember that he was still in the hospital. He got up and stretched. He walked out the room and asked the nurse where the bathroom was. She told him where it was and he went. A few minutes, Daichi walks out. He walks back towards the room then bumps into someone. He looks up at the guy and stares.

"Are you ok?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Daichi just nodded with his mouth open slightly.

"Who are you?" Daichi asked getting over his shock.

"I'm Hiashi Hyuuga and I'm for my daughter" Hiashi said looking around.

"Oh come on. I know where she's at" Daichi said pulling on his hand. Hiashi follows him until they reached Hinata's room.

"Mommy, your dad's here" Daichi said smiling.

Naruto and Hinata looked and saw Hiashi standing in the doorway. Hinata's face went pale as she stared at the man she knows as her father. There was so much tension that you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Hinata" Hiashi said he walked towards her.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She hasn't talk to her father in almost a year. Why was he here and how did he find her? Hiashi was standing in front of her. Hinata was ready for him to yell at her but he didn't say anything. He just hugged. She was confused on why he was hugging. She felt wet fell on her head and saw that he was crying.

"Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I was a horrible father and I beg your forgiveness" Hiashi said pleading.

Hinata was surprised. She never saw her father cry in her life. She hugged him back.

"I forgive you, Father"

"Thank you Hinata. Naruto-san" Hiashi said turning his attention to Naruto.

"Yes"

"I want you take care of my daughter" Hiashi said smiling.

"You got it" Naruto said grinning.

Hiashi believe him. Naruto introduced him to his 3 granchildren.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 20<p> 


	21. Glamarous? Yea Right!

Mechanical Love Ch. 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Glamorous by Fergie**

* * *

><p>It's been three weeks since the twins were birth and their personality are coming out. Kohaku is very reserved and kind of keeps to himself unless given the initiative. He has his mother's personality and is very quiet. Miyuki, on the other hand, is very mischievous. She enjoys getting into things and pulling on Naruto's hair. Naruto's hair has gotten longer and now has bangs. He keeps in a small ponytail in the back. Miyuki is very curious about everything and touches everything. She is a big Daddy's girl and loves being around Naruto.<p>

Since Naruto is busy at work with the recording label, Hinata usually takes care of the twins and Daichi during the day. Hinata was making the twins' bottles so she set them down for a nap. She was exhausted with the twins keeping her at night. She loves her children but they were working on her nerves. Adults have told her that parenthood was hard work but they didn't say that it would be this hard. She checked the bottles' temperatures and they were just right. She picked Kohaku and fed him the bottle.

Getting Kohaku to take a nap was easy. Just fed him a bottle and rock him to sleep was all it took but Miyuki was another story. She fights her sleep. Miyuki has as much as energy as her father when he was her age. Kohaku was fast asleep. Hinata sat the bottle and patted his back. Kohaku passes some gas. Unlike most babies, when you tried to burp him, he passes gas. It was weird but it had to come out somehow.

Hinata walked towards the room where Daichi and the twins' sleep. It was a two bedroom apartment and they put the twins in the same room as Daichi. Daichi didn't mind at first but as time passed, he did. The twins kept him up at night and it was slowly driving him crazy. Two weeks after the twins took over the room, he made a bed in the closet. The closets drowned out the annoying cries of the twins and the adults don't even notice.

Ever since the twins came into the picture, Naruto and Hinata have been too tired or too busy with the twins too even play with anymore. Daichi has been taking care of himself again. Kyuubi sometimes plays with him but it doesn't last long. He's either has some girl calling him or he has to something. It was like the time with his mother but except without all the men coming in and out of the apartment, being hungry all the time, or getting beat was just getting being unnoticed.

Hinata finally got Miyuki to sleep then she put her in the room. She went to lie down in her room. Daichi was getting hungry so he made himself some instant ramen with hot sauce. He likes it that way and loves spicy food. He sat on the counter with his noodles. At least he can eat on a daily basis.

* * *

><p>With Deidara<p>

He was walking towards a coffee shop with his latte. He needs his latte in the afternoon. Deidara was looking for a lead singer for Naruto's band. Well that and it needed a name but first find a singer. He went through 100 applicants and no one was good enough for him. He walked into the coffee shop and the smell of coffee beans filled his nostrils.

"What would you like?" Sakura asked standing in front of him.

Sakura works at a coffee shop. Kakashi suggested that she should start working to earn her own money. She couldn't live off of other people for the rest of her life. Sakura saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window and the manger hired her because they were short hand. She has been working at this place for a whole 2 weeks now and liked it shockingly.

"I'll take a latte with plenty of foam please" Deidara said looking at his blackberry.

"One latte with plenty of form coming right up" Sakura said walking towards the coffee machine.

The radio was lightly playing in the background. It was playing Fergie's Glamorous. Sakura loved this song and started to sing along.

We flyin' first class up in the sky  
>We flyin' first class, livin' the life<br>In the fast lane and I won't change  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<p>

Deidara hears a heavenly voice singing. He listens to the voice.

The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy<br>The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous  
>By the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy<p>

Sakura finishes Deidara's latte and stops singing. She walks towards him and gives it to him.

"That'll be 3 dollars sir. Sir, Sir" Sakura said snapping her fingers in front of Deidara's face.

He was spacing out. He finally snapped out it and stared at Sakura. She was the voice that he was looking for. He finally found his singer.

"Sorry miss and have you ever thought about being a singer?" Deidara asked paying for the latte.

"It's ok and no, I haven't" Sakura said taking the money.

"You should and I can make you a singer" Deidara said smiling.

"Are you some big shot music producer?" Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am. I'm Deidara" Deidara said holding out his hand.

"Y-you're Deidara. You're one of the biggest music producers out there" Sakura said shocked.

She was meeting a famous person. She never met a famous person in person. Sakura was hoping that she wasn't coming against as a fan girl. That was first that she was worried that she was coming across as a fan girl.

"Yes that's me. I'm hoping you'll agree to become my lead singer for a band that I'm managing" Deidara said hopeful.

"Of course I will" Sakura said quickly.

"Alright let's go" Deidara said walking towards the door.

Sakura quit her job and followed Deidara. She was hoping that she won't regret this. Deidara and Sakura got into a limo and rode to the recording studio. It was pretty big from the outside. When they went in, it was even bigger. There were cream colored walls, white leather couches, and posters of bands out there. Deidara lead her to a room with drum set, a keyboard, two guitars and a microphone.

Sakura noticed four guys in the room and she knew two of them. Naruto and Suigetsu were there. She was more afraid of what Naruto might or will do to her. Naruto locked eyes with hers and instantly frowned.

"Oh hell nah! Oh hell nah! There is no way I am working with that slut!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Watch your mouth, Naruto" Deidara said frowning.

Sakura stared at the floor. She was feeling horrible all over again. She knew that Naruto would never forgive her for what she did.

"Why is she here?" Suigetsu asked glaring at her.

"She is the new lead singer" Deidara said smiling.

"Hell no! I'm not working with her" Naruto said frowning.

"Me neither" Suigetsu said agreeing.

"Well if that's the way you feel then there's the door. Don't let it hit you on the way out" Deidara said frowning.

Naruto and Suigetsu's mouths fell to the ground. Deidara would really fire them over Sakura. They didn't move an inch.

"I didn't think so. Whatever beef you three have, squash it now or else. Understand?" Deidara asked frowning.

Suigetsu and Naruto grumbled their yes. Sakura nodded.

"Alright, you can go" Deidara said ushering Sakura out the door.

Gaara and Kankuro left. Naruto and Suigetsu walked out. Naruto was pissed off that he had to work with Sakura of all people. He had to suck it up and put up with it or get fired. He wasn't going to get fired from his first job. When he got home, Daichi was sleeping on the couch. Naruto smiled and kissed Daichi on the forehead. Daichi woke up and stared at Naruto.

"The twins are playing with Mommy in the room" Daichi said sitting up.

"Thanks buddy" Naruto said walking towards the room.

Hinata was playing logos with the twins when Naruto walked in. He kissed her on the lips and kissed the twins each on the forehead.

"How was your day?" Naruto asked holding Miyuki.

"It was good. The twins were good. What about yours?" Hinata asked curious.

Naruto told her about Sakura joining the band. Hinata was surprised and shocked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it" Naruto said sighing.

"Alright I have to get something from my father but I'll be back" Hinata said kissing him on the lips.

"Ok, tell your dad I said hi" Naruto said smiling.

"I will" Hinata said walking out.

Kohaku pats on Naruto's leg. Naruto looks at him and sees that he was hungry and so was Miyuki. Naruto picks them and walks into the kitchen. He sets them in their highchairs. Naruto fed them baby food. Miyuki was getting messy. Once they were done, Naruto decides to bathe them. He changed them into their pajamas and watched them play with their toys. Daichi walked into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. He couldn't find anything he wanted to eat.

It was all baby food, water, and milk. He had 8 dollars in his pocket and there was a pizza place two blocks over. Naruto was busy with the twins so he wouldn't notice that he was gone anyways. Daichi grabbed his gray jacket from out the hallway closet. He quietly walked out the door and walked onto the street.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 21<p> 


	22. A Friend

Mechanical Love ch. 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Daichi walked down to the pizza place. It was getting cold so he put on the jacket. He was already halfway to pizza place. Daichi just passed by a gang of big buff guys with tattoos. They just watched as he walked by. He was really feeling uncomfortable with being watched. Some reason it feels like he was being followed. Daichi looked over his shoulder slightly and saw the buff guys following him. He picked up the pace and the guys were still following him.<p>

"Yo little guy, where are you going in a hurry?" The leader asked smirking.

The leader has fair skin with a snake tattoo on his right shoulder. He has crooked teeth and was wearing a faded out jacket with the sleeves ripped off, a white t-shirt, and baggy pants. Daichi broke out in a sprint for the pizza place. The gang ran after him. Daichi ran as fast as he can but the gang was closing in on him. He was a few feet from the pizza place but Daichi felt someone grab the back of his jacket. He struggles to get loose but no avail. Daichi was lifted into the air.

"So where are you going, squirt?" The boss said smirking.

Daichi fought against the boss's grip but it was hopeless. Daichi wished that Naruto was here.

"I wonder if he has any money, boss" Terminator said curious.

He was from the first chapter. He's back! The boss rubbed his chin, thinking. Daichi was having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The boss grinned evilly and stared at Daichi. Snake was about to punch Daichi when felt cold metal against his head.

"I highly suggest that you put my buddy down and walk away"

"The Duke!" Daichi said happily.

The Duke was a 5 foot 6 guy with a dragon tattoo wrapping around his left shoulder, light brown hair, tan skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a tight black tank top, blue jeans, and backwards cap. The Duke was with his gang. They are called the Dragonairs and a very infamous gang on this side of Konoha. The Duke was very fond of Daichi and gave him protect when he could. Daichi saw The Duke as the big brother, he never had. Snake put Daichi down and slowly walked away. They ran with their tails in-between their legs.

"Daichi, are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?" The Duke asked worried.

"I'm okay but I'm hungry though" Daichi said holding his growling stomach.

"Well since we're near the pizza place, why don't we grab a slice" The Duke said smiling.

"Alright" Daichi cheered.

The Duke carried Daichi on his shoulder and they walked into the pizza place. The rest of the Dragonairs went home.

* * *

><p>With Naruto<p>

Naruto had put the twins' in their cribs and sat on the couch. He was tired. He didn't know how Hinata-chan did this every day. The twins are a handful and were pretty hard to get them to go to sleep. It was quiet and he hasn't seen Daichi since Hinata left for her dad's house.

"Maybe he's playing with the next door neighbors" Naruto said shrugging.

He lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He was pretty tired. The thing he knew was being waking up by a panicking Hinata. He sat up in the sitting position.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Daichi-kun is gone" Hinata said looking for him in the apartment.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Naruto asked confused.

"He's missing and I can't find him anywhere" Hinata said freaking out.

Naruto got off the couch and started searching for Daichi. He looked in the twins' room, the bathroom, the closets, and their bedroom. No signs of Daichi. Naruto went next door and asked his neighbors. They said that they haven't seen him. Hinata was getting more worried by the second. Naruto had called Kyuubi, Suigetsu, and Kiba over. Hinata had called Ino, Temari, and Tenten. They all came over as soon as they could. Naruto had explains the situation to them.

"Ok here's the plan: The guys are going out to search for Daichi and the girls stay here just in case he manages to come back on his own" Kyuubi said explaining.

"I'm going with you" Hinata said getting up.

"Look Hinata, the twins need you here but don't worry I'll bring Daichi back" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata sighed then nodded. Naruto hugged her then left with the guys. The guys went on the street and split up. They could search more ground that way. Naruto was worried that something might happen to his son.

* * *

><p>With Daichi<p>

Daichi was strafing down a large pepperoni pizza and a large soda. Being scared to death could make someone hungry. The Duke was watching him eat the food and was wondering where this kid was putting it.

"Daichi, slow down. The food isn't going anywhere" The Duke said smiling.

Daichi chewed slower.

"Thanks for saving me. I was really scared" Daichi said smiling.

"No problem, anything for my favorite little buddy" The Duke said grinning.

"I'm your only little buddy" Daichi said laughing.

"Exactly why you're my favorite beside how are you doing?" The Duke asked curious.

"I'm doing ok" Daichi said eating the last slice of pizza.

"Is your mom treating ok?" The Duke asked frowning.

"I'm not living with her anymore" Daichi said solemnly.

The Duke was caught off guard by Daichi's voice. He never talked like that before. What the heck happen to this kid?

"Why?"

"I was adopted by some nice people and I was happy for awhile but it didn't last" Daichi said playing with his soda.

"What happened?" The Duke asked concerned.

"They had their own kids and became less concerned about me. I should've known this would happen but it is what it is" Daichi said shrugging.

"Daichi, I don't think it works like that. Babies take up a lot of time is all" The Duke said emphasizing.

"I don't think so and I'm not going back there" Daichi said walking to the bathroom

. The Duke sighed. This kid really feels betrayed again. He couldn't just let this kid walk around here at night in this neighborhood. He was going have Daichi stay with him until tomorrow. Daichi came back in a few minutes.

"Hey Daichi, how about you stay with me for awhile?" The Duke asked smiling.

"Really?" Daichi asked smiling. "Yea why not" The Duke said grinning.

"Ok" Daichi said yawning.

"The Duke picked him up and walked towards his apartment.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 22<p> 


	23. The Call

Mechanical Love Ch. 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: Sorry that I took so long and that its so short. Next chapter will be way longer**

* * *

><p>Naruto continues to search for Daichi. Where could he have possibly gone? Why would he decided to up and leave like this? It wasn't like him. Naruto searched the park, the ice cream shop, and the music store a few blocks down. He prayed that Daichi wasn't hurt or he'd never forgive himself. He feels his phone vibrating and quickly answered it. "Did you find him?" Naruto asked worried.<p>

"Sorry bro but I haven't found him yet" Kyuubi said sighing.

"Keep me posted if you find him" Naruto said hanging up.

Naruto looked at his watch and it read 2 am. Where could Daichi be at two in the morning? All that Naruto could think about is finding his son.

* * *

><p>With Duke<p>

Duke had already put Daichi to bed. He was lying on the couch. He knew that Daichi's foster parents are probably worried sick about him. Duke maybe not knew personally but by the way Daichi described them, they sound alright to him. He went through Daichi's clothes just in case that Daichi have their number in his pockets. He found what he was looking for. It was Hinata's cell number. He dialed the number and it started ranging.

"Hello?"

It sound like women whose been crying a lot.

"Um is this Daichi's mom?" Duke asked nervously.

"Yes who is this?" Hinata asked confused.

"This is a friend of your son Daichi and I know where he is"

"Really? Where is he?" Hinata asked impatiently.

"He's safe and asleep but he thinks that you don't want him anymore" Duke said sadly.

"Why would he think that?" Hinata asked frowning.

"He thinks that since you spend more time with your other kids than him and he feels neglected" Duke said sighing.

"I didn't know he felt like that. I'm the worst mother ever" Hinata said starting to cry.

"You're not the worst. Trust me, you're a lot better than his previous mother and she was a whore. I'll bring Daichi to your home in morning and you can work this all out" Duke said smiling.

"Thank you um…what was your name?" Hinata asked forgetting to ask for his name.

"My name is Duke and you're welcome" Duke said hanging up.

Duke sighed loudly. Saving a family is hard but it was worth it to see the kid happy again. He went to sleep with that thought in mind. Somewhere else, Hinata had called Naruto and told that Daichi was safe and was with a friend. Naruto sighed in relief and headed home.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 23<p> 


	24. Daichi Comes Home

Mechanical Love Ch. 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>In Duke's Apartment<p>

It was 2 in the afternoon and Duke was going to convince to go back home with his foster parents. He hopes that this will go over well. Duke had told Daichi that they were going to visit one of his friends that have a package for him. Daichi was so excited that he rushed Duke out the apartment. He tied a blindfold around Daichi's eyes.

Daichi asked why he was being blindfold and Duke told him that it was a surprise. It does gonna being a surprise all right. Duke and Daichi jump into Duke's Camaro and drove off. It took about 20 minutes to get to Naruto's apartment and they walked into the apartment complex.

"Are we there yet?" Daichi asked bored.

"Almost just a few more minutes" Duke said hoping that Daichi won't hate him later.

Duke knocked on the door. A few seconds later Hinata open the door. When she saw Daichi there, she was about to hug but Duke stopped her. He mouthed "stick to the plan" and she nodded. She let them in and walked them into the living room. Duke sat Daichi on the couch and Hinata sat on the other couch with Naruto.

Duke untied the blindfold off Daichi. He blinked a couple of times to get his bearings. He stared at Naruto and Hinata then back at Duke. He didn't say anything at first than got off the couch.

"See ya" Daichi said walking away.

"Oh no you don't" Duke said sitting him back down.

Daichi pouted and folded his arms. He couldn't believe that Duke tricked him like that. He didn't even know why he was here. Daichi didn't want to be here.

"Why am I here?" Daichi asked impassively.

"Because you need to be here and these people love you a lot" Duke said ruffling his hair.

"Daichi-kun, why did you leave? We were worried sick about you" Hinata said sadly.

"We looked everywhere for you. Why did you do that?" Naruto asked confused.

"I felt like you didn't need care about me anymore so I left" Daichi said shrugging.

"Daichi-kun, that's not true. We care about you" Naruto said.

"Why did you feel like that?" Hinata asked confused.

"Ever since the twins were born, you've been ignoring me and paying more attention to the twins. It's almost like living with my other mom except I get fed on a daily basis" Daichi said sinking into the couch.

Hinata and Naruto felt even worse than before. They didn't that he felt that way and been ignoring him. Why didn't they notice this before? Hinata got off the couch and got on her knees in front of Daichi.

"Daichi-kun, I'm so sorry. We didn't know that you felt that way. How could we make it up you?" Hinata said holding his hand.

"I want more time to spend with you if that's ok?"

"Yes that's ok" Hinata said hugging him.

Duke smiled. He knew that everything is going to be ok. If it didn't then he'll make it alright again. He thought about it and started to get a headache.

"_I don't think I'll be able to this again_" Duke thought rubbing the side of his head.

"What's wrong, Duke?" Daichi asked worried.

"Uhhh it's nothing. Just a small headache" Duke said laughing nervously.

Daichi looked at him strange then let go. Duke told Daichi that he had some business to take care of and well back soon. Daichi hugged him and Duke left the building.

"Hey Daichi, wanna come with me to the studio today?" Naruto asked grinning.

"Heck yeah" Daichi said pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok Hinata-chan, we'll be back" Naruto said kissing her on the lips.

"Ewww gross" Daichi said making a face.

Hinata giggled then kissed him on the cheek. Naruto and Daichi walked out the building and into Naruto's truck. They drove to the studio. Suigetsu and Gaara were already there.

"Hey Suigetsu, Gaara" Naruto said grabbing his guitar.

Gaara nodded his greeting. He doesn't talk much but can play the drums like nobody's business. Kankuro and Sakura weren't there yet.

"Where's Kankuro?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

Suigetsu and Gaara just shrugged. Kissing noises were heard and Naruto looked around and saw a closet. He walked towards the closet and opens it. Inside was Kankuro and Sakura making out. Sakura tried to pull away when Kankuro pulled her back into him. Naruto closed the door and walked away. He couldn't believe that Kankuro and Sakura together. It was a shocker for sure. Deidara walked into the studio with a big smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Suigetsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have great news and who's the kid?" Deidara asked pointing at Daichi.

"That's my son Daichi. What's the great news you're talking about?" Naruto asked curious.

"I talked to my boss and they agreed to do let you guys do a concert in about a month" Deidara said grinning.

Gaara smirked while Suigetsu and Naruto high-five each other. Daichi did his happy dance. Deidara looked around saw that Sakura and Kankuro weren't in the room.

"Where are Sakura and Kankuro at?" Deidara asked confused.

"Uhhh in the closet" Suigetsu said pointing at the closet.

Deidara stared at him and walked towards the closet. He opened it and pulled them out. Deidara looked angry as hell. Sakura and Kankuro stood in front of Deidara.

"What were you two doing in there?" Deidara asked frowning.

"Kissing" Kankuro said bluntly.

"Kankuro, what did I tell you about mixing pleasure with business?"

"Not to" Kankuro said sighing.

"That right. Now I want you guys to practice because the concert is in a month and I want to be prepared" Deidara said walking out.

"You heard him, let's get started" Kankuro said going to his keyboard.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 24<p> 


	25. The Preformance & The Prososal

Mechanical Love Ch. 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: Hey people, Mechanical Love is coming to close and the next chapter is going to be the last one so Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Black Moon was preparing for their first concert. Black Moon was the name that band decided to be called. Gaara, Kankuro, and Suigetsu were practicing a little while Sakura was pacing back and forth. She was super nervous. Sakura never perform in front of a bunch of people. She looked out through the curtains and there was a full house. Sakura was hyperventilating when Naruto come up.<p>

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura shook her head. Naruto had never seen her freak out this badly. He looked out the curtain and saw his family and friends in the front of the front. They came to support him and Suigetsu. Naruto searched the crowd for someone that might have come to support Sakura but he didn't see anyone.

"Sakura, look at me" Naruto said firmly.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Don't be nervous, we're here to back you up" Naruto said smiling.

Sakura looked at the band and they nodded. She felt a lot better and stood at the mike. This is where they making their mark. The curtains opened and Gaara started them off. Sakura started singing. The next couple of minutes became a blur but the crowd was chanting their name over and over again.

"This is Black Moon. Remember the name, people" Deidara said appearing on the stage.

They bowed and walked off the stage.

"Yahoo! That was awesome" Naruto said running on adrenaline.

"I can't wait to do that again" Sakura said pumped.

"Me neither" Suigetsu said smirking.

"Me third" Kankuro said happily.

Gaara didn't say anything but they knew that he was happy with the performance.

"Naruto, thanks for the pep talk" Sakura said smiling.

"That's what bandmates are for, right?" Naruto asked holding out his fist.

Sakura bumped his fist with hers. Everything was under the bridge and they were going to become good friends. Suigetsu was tackled down to the floor by Ino. Naruto and Kankuro laughed at him. Naruto was in gulped in a bear hug. He saw that it was Hinata. She kissed him on the lips.

"What did you think?" Naruto asked curious.

"You were amazing" Hinata said smiling.

Once that was said, he got jumped on and it was by Daichi. He had jumped on Naruto's back.

"That was totally wicked!" Daichi cheered.

"Thanks buddy" Naruto said grinning.

Kyuubi had the twins in his hands, Asuma, Kushina and the rest of their friends had come to congratulate them on their performance. They had decided to go out to eat. They went to a restaurant that wasn't that far away. Deidara had to get back to work but gave the band their paychecks and they each got $20,000 dollars.

"Say Whaaaaaaaat?" Each one of them said in shock.

They looked up at him and Deidara just smirked than walked away.

"I got only four words to say" Suigetsu said looking at the check.

"What?" Kankuro asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a good day. It's a very good day" Suigetsu said snickering.

Ino shook her head while the guys laughed. Naruto excused himself to go to the bathroom. Kyuubi also excused himself. Naruto had pulled out a diamond ring from his ring. He was planning on proposing to Hinata.

"You're going to propose. I knew you were up to something" Kyuubi said smirking.

"Okay you caught me but I'm worried that she'll say no" Naruto said staring at the ring.

"Dude, why the hell would she say no? She has 2 kids by you and share 1 adopted one with you. On top of that she's head over heels for you" Kyuubi said lightly bonking Naruto on the head.

"Yea I guess you're right" Naruto said smiling.

"I am right so go out there and propose to Hinata or I'll do it for you" Kyuubi said pointing at the door.

Naruto walked out the bathroom before Kyuubi embarrasses him. Trust him, it won't be pretty. Kyuubi chuckled at him as they walked back to the table.

"What's so funny, Kyuubi?" Kushina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just told Naruto something pretty funny" Kyuubi said snickering.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He told me one of his lame jokes" Naruto said shaking his head.

"I wanna heard" Daichi said curious.

"Daichi, that's the ghetto of saying it. It's 'I wanna hear'" Kushina said smiling.

"I bees the ghetto" Daichi said eating his chicken nuggets.

Naruto and Kyuubi nearly choked on their food as they laughed their butts. Everyone at the tale stared at them weirdly as they continued to laugh. Daichi was confused on what was so funny. Join the club.

"What's so funny?" Daichi asked confused.

They finally calmed down.

"Sorry Daichi but what you just said was what me and Kyuubi used to say when we were to say so it was pretty funny" Naruto said ruffling his hair.

"How come you don't say it no more?" Daichi asked confused.

"Because your grandma threaten to smack the taste out our mouths if we didn't. She actually done it before" Kyuubi said shuddering.

"You can't prove that" Kushina said frowning.

Kyuubi pulled out a tape recorder and played it.

"If you two don't stop saying that, I'll smack the taste out your mouths" Kushina said angrily.

"Boo yea" Kyuubi said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kushina didn't say anything after. Naruto shook his head.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

It was now or never. Naruto took in a deep breath and got on one knee. Everyone except Kyuubi grasped. He pulled out the ring.

"Hinata, will…will you marry me?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes…I'll marry you Naruto-kun" Hinata said crying tears of joy.

Naruto grinned like an idiot and slipped the ring on Hinata's finger. They kissed and everyone clapped.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 25<p> 


	26. Wedding Time

Mechanical Love Ch. 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto was standing in front of the mirror. He was tying his tie. This was day. He was going to marry the love of his life and the mother of kids. Naruto was on excited. He never thought be marrying Hinata when he was younger. Of course they were friends in high school but he always thought of Hinata as just a friend but over time he saw her as a person can talk to and trust.<p>

Hinata become his lover and best friend. Naruto couldn't see his life without her. They been through so much together and if he didn't marry then he wouldn't marry at all. Naruto couldn't wait to the altar and say I do. Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open" Naruto said checking him in the mirror.

Hair combed?

Check

Tuxedo on right?

Double check

Breath?

Minty fresh.

"Concede much"

Naruto looked and saw that it was Kyuubi and Suigetsu. They were wearing tuxedo. Naruto had asked them to be his best mans. Suigetsu said that he would be honored but Kyuubi took some convincing. He reluctantly agreed only because his baby brother was getting married and this wasn't going to come around again. He was proud of Naruto because he found someone that truly loved them and made happy.

Plus, he has 3 beautiful children. Kyuubi was a little envious of him but he was mostly proud.

"_Dad, I hope you can see Naruto now. He's grown up so much. I wish him nothing but happiness and I hope can be like that somebody_" Kyuubi thought smiling.

Suddenly he was being smacked around. He looked and saw that he was Naruto who smacked him.

"Ouch, what the hell man!" Kyuubi asked rubbing his cheek.

"Dude, you were spacing out and had a creepy smile on your face. It creeped me out" Naruto said frowning.

"I was thinking about something" Kyuubi said annoyed. "What were you thinking about?" Suigetsu asked curious.

"It's not important anyway Naruto, your tie's crooked" Kyuubi said fixing Naruto's tie.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi. He's been acting weird ever since this morning. It was weird. Kyuubi finished tying his tie.

"Hey Suigetsu, can you give us a minute?"

Suigetsu nodded and left.

"What's up dude? You've been acting all morning" Naruto said frowning.

Kyuubi sighed. There was no pointing in hiding it anymore.

"What can I say? I'm a little envious of my little brother" Kyuubi said leaning against the wall.

"Why would you be envious of me for?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"You found a girl that loves and adores you and 3 beautiful kids. I guess I want that for myself too" Kyuubi said looking up at the ceiling, smiling.

"You know you could always find a girlfriend. I don't think you'll find one that'll want kids right away but there's someone out there for you. You'll know her when you'll see her" Naruto said patting him on the shoulder.

"I hope so bro but I want to tell you that I'm proud of you and always will be. I'm sure that Dad is too" Kyuubi said smiling.

"I hope so" Naruto said smiling.

* * *

><p>With Hinata<p>

Hinata was looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled at herself. She was excited and had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that she was to marry her long-time crush. She was wearing a white dress that went to her ankles. It was made to fit her body and it showed off a little cleavage but not too much. There a small diamond opening just above her butt. This was the happiest day of her life then there was a knock on the door.

"It's open" Hinata said happily.

"Are you decent?" Daichi asked walking in the door with his hand over his eyes.

Hinata giggled. The things that Daichi did were funny.

"Yea, I'm decent so you can take your hand off your eyes" Hinata said putting her hands on hips.

Daichi looked through his finger. He sighed and dropped his hand. He was wearing a tuxedo and some Nikes. It fit him perfectly. The reason why he had his hand over his eyes is because he accidently walked in on Hinata in the bathroom and he wasn't willingly to repeat the same incident again. "You look good, Mommy" Daichi said smiling.

"Thank you. You looked handsome" Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks but I hate wearing tuxedos" Daichi said trying to loosen the collar.

Hinata loosen the tie a bit.

"Is that better?"

"Yes a lot better" Daichi said grinning.

Then the door and it was Ino, Temari, and Tenten. Hinata had asked Ino to be her Maid of Honor. Temari and Tenten were her braid maids. There was wearing baby blue dresses. Ino was checking herself in the mirror. Tenten was rolling her eyes at Ino. Temari had sat Hinata in a chair to do her make-up. It wasn't a lot of makeup; she added a little blush and pink lip-gloss.

"Where did you learn how to put on makeup, Temari?" Ino asked curious.

"I lived with Kankuro and he made me put on his face-paint when he was younger" Temari said bluntly.

"He wore face-paint?" Tenten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, he finally grew out of it anyways how are you feeling, Hinata-chan?" Temari asked smiling.

"I have butterflies in my stomach" Hinata said smiling.

"I can't believe that you're getting married. It's so exciting" Ino said squealing.

"I know" Hinata said squealing too.

"I knew you and Naruto were going to end up together" Tenten said smiling.

"Me too beside you two were made for each other" Temari said smiling.

Then there's a knock on the door. It was the priest. It was Anko.

"Come Hinata-san, it's time" Anko said smiling.

Hinata nodded and got up. The girls and Daichi walked out the room. The wedding was underway. The music started to play. Tenten and Lee walked first followed by Temari and Kyuubi then Ino and Suigetsu. Naruto was standing at the front. Miyuki was a cute little flower girl. The twins learned how to walk. Kohaku and Daichi walked down the aisle.

They stood next to Naruto. Everyone stood as Hinata walked down the aisle. Naruto stared in awe. To Naruto, Hinata looked even more beautiful than usual. Hinata smiled at how much Naruto stared at him. When she finally reached him, he took her hands in his. They faced each other. Everyone sat down.

"The couple had written their own vows. Hinata, you first" Anko said smiling.

"Naruto-kun, I've loved since the first day that we met in middle school. You were always so much fun and caring. I was too shy to approach you but as I got know you. You became one of best friends and you changed so much. All I want to be is by your side even if it was just as friend. I love you more than my life and I want to be with you" Hinata said smiling.

"Naruto, your turn" Anko said turning to him.

"Hinata-chan, I met you in 7th grade and I always thought of you as the shy and weird but as I got you. My views of you changed to that you were a shy and quiet person and I wanted to get you know you. Over time, you're my lover, mother of my children and most of all you're my best friend. I want to spend every waking minute of my life with you" Naruto said grinning.

Hinata was on the verge of tears but try kept them in.

"If anybody hasn't objection to this union then speak or forever hold your peace"

Some guy ran. He was out of breath.

"I object" the guy said holding a finger in the air.

He had short brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo. Another guy came in with the same hair and eyes.

"Jack, this is the wrong room" The guy said shaking his head.

"It is? Oh sorry, people. Come on Drake" Jack said running on the room.

Drake followed him out. A wave of 'what the hell?' circled the room.

"Ignore the sudden outburst. Naruto, do you take Hinata as your wife?" Anko asked getting to the point.

"I do" Naruto said smiling.

"Hinata, do you take Naruto as your husband?"

"Yes, I do" Hinata said smiling.

"Naruto, you may kiss your bride" Anko said smiling.

Naruto kissed her and the crowd erupts into cheers. Naruto and Hinata walked outside to the limo. Hinata throws the flowers over her head. Kyuubi manages to catch it. Naruto and Hinata laughed as they went on their honeymoon. The people waved goodbye as the car left.

* * *

><p>In Honolulu, Hawaii<p>

Hinata and Naruto had arrived a little while ago. It was a little past midnight when they checked into their room. The expenses were paid generously by Deidara. Naruto was in the shower while Hinata leaped into bed. The sheets were super soft. She closed her eyes a little when a few minutes later she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She looked and saw that it was Naruto.

"I thought you were taking a shower" Hinata said smiling.

"I did" Naruto said kissing her forehead.

Hinata giggled.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

"Can we have another child?" Naruto asked blushing.

"I'll give you as many as you" Hinata said seductively.

Naruto grinned. A new Namikaze is born.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
